


Dragon Ball Echo

by AngelEcho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Pre-Dragon Ball Z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEcho/pseuds/AngelEcho
Summary: This fanfic starts from the beginning and continues. Dragon Ball Echo is a rewrite of the Dragon Ball series with additions and twists.  For an example one character who never got to have his own family will get a daughter.  Originally I was going to just do one big story but I've deiced to break it down into multiple stories.  This will cover until the end of Piccolo Jr. and the marriage between Goku and Chichi.  "Z" will start a new story but continue where I left off from "Echo"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Bulma's Preface; Discovering the Dragon Balls

Bulma was born in Age 733 to a scientist; Dr. Briefs and his wife Panchy who just retired from being the editor and chief of West City’s number one newspaper “West Print”. In this same year a new king of Earth was sworn in; King Furry. The biggest threat on Earth is the terrorist army known as the Red Ribbon Army. They are mostly a threat outside the major cities.  


While Bulma’s much older sister Tights would follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a writer Bulma would follow in her father's genius as an inventor. Tights left home to seek out her own destiny as a writer. Panchy was a best seller of some trashy romance books but Tights hated that kind of writing.  


Tights met Jaco the galactic patrolman and traveled space and went on adventures with him. She wrote about these times and tried to mark herself as a Science fiction writer. Unfortunately, science fiction wasn’t popular and her books failed despite being a gifted writer.  


Tights eventually gave in and wrote some trashy romance novels and they sold well. She hated this so Jaco got her a job at the galactic patrol as a space journalist. Tights moved to the galactic patrol base and worked with other space writers. She went on ventures with Jaco as his partner and got to write all about it.  


Even though her science fiction failed on Earth they became popular outside of Earth. She never dated and really didn’t have the desire to do so. As Bulma grew up she would get to visit the galactic patrol base to see her sister and Jaco with her parents. From time to time Tights and Jaco would visit Earth.  


At the age of fourteen Bulma goes through her uncle Trunks’ stuff in the basement closet where her father’s lab is. Uncle Trunks was killed in an accident before Bulma was born. He was her mother’s older brother and an explorer with a degree as an archaeologist. This is where she would find the two star dragon ball but overlooked it not knowing what it was.  


She came to realize what that mysterious ball was a year later when she was given a special assignment from her history teacher. The teacher was a handsome middle aged man with black wavy short shaggy hair, tanned skin, and honey brown eyes. They called him Mr. Coat and the female students crushed on him.  


Bulma originally crushed on him too but he was hard on her and could come across as if he hated her. She quickly became one of the few girls that didn’t have a crush and one of the only students that hated him. Mr. Coat wanted Bulma to make up for sleeping in his class and told her he wanted an essay.  


The essay will be on an Earth Mythology story. It was looking into Earth Mythology that Bulma read the stories around the dragon balls. She saw pictures of them but didn’t put the pieces together during that moment. The stories seemed too good to be real.  


She passed off the dragon ball folklore as fairy-tales from one or more people who were genie seekers. Genie seeking became outlawed five kings before Furry and never would be lifted. Genies were trickster wish granters and really put Earth in a spin from misworded wishes.  


This isn’t Myth but a part of Earth history everyone learns about. A common law like murder and stealing is. This is why Bulma just read the stories about the dragon balls as wishful thoughts by genie victims. She would turn in her essay on the myths surrounding Yunzabit Highlands or sometimes known as the “End of the Earth”.  


During the summer that Bulma turned fifteen she suddenly remembered the dragon ball in with her uncle’s things and got it. She reread the stories and began to think it was possible that these weren’t fabricated. To know for sure she took a trip to an island in the southern region known as Melon Island. The legends were mostly about them.  


The islanders welcomed Bulma and told her the real story about the dragon balls. They were sea voyagers always on the go to protect their treasure but longed for a settlement. During these travels they collected all seven dragon balls but didn’t realize just how valuable they were.  


Then one day they met a man who gave them instruction on how to use the balls (Kami in disguise). The islanders used the dragon balls to wish for an island home just for them. The dragon gave them what they desired and created Melon Island.  


The story was passed down but got distorted. The treasure became the wish and not the island. They never saw the man again but would find one of the seven balls. The five star dragon ball remained with the islanders. They kept the dragon ball and placed it in a protected cave with their treasure.  


However their desperate attempt at protecting the treasure and the dragon ball was so successful that they can’t even obtain it. A beast lays in the cave and no one has ever gotten past the monster to acquire what is theirs. Bulma began to feel helpless until a few warriors agreed to help her get the ball.  


It had been many years since the tribe had tried against the beast and they felt now was a good time to retry. The chief of the village first wanted to know what it was Bulma wanted to wish for. Bulma hadn’t thought about it and mostly just wanted to know if it were true. She would have to come up with a wish if they were to help her.  


She did and told them she wanted a year supply of strawberries which is her favorite food. The chief laughed at the purity in this type of wish then allowed the warriors to aid her against the creature. They would find themselves in trouble as they weren’t the only ones to try.  


Unknown to them, others were on the island seeking their treasure for themselves. No surprise as many have tried and failed at getting past the brute. Commander Red wanted the treasure and had sent a small force to retrieve the fortune. The Pilaf gang had made their way to the island for the riches too.  


However, the Pilaf gang was a lot closer and overheard the story the tribe told Bulma and Pilaf gave Mai and Shu a new mission. He wanted that dragon ball for himself. They set out to get it but ran into another group on the island for the means. The King of Thieves with a small group from his own clan.  


The King of Thieves dealt with the Pilaf gang and the gang had to retreat. Pilaf wouldn’t give up and would come across his own dragon ball much later. Soon it would be Bulma accompanied by a few islander warriors that would run into the King of Thieves. Bulma would recognize him as her history teacher Mr. Coat.  


This was a surprise. He wasn’t a real history teacher and his real name wasn’t Coat. The King of Thieves real name is Jet. Jet was just as surprised to run into Bulma, the student he hated most for being a spoiled rich genius. After a long battle the islanders ran Jet and his men off their island.  


By the time Bulma and the worn down warriors got to the cave they found soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army packing up their wealth and the creature laid dead outside the cave. Seeing this angered the warriors and a couple tried to leave to stop them.  


Bulma talked them out of it letting them know it wasn’t worth their lives. Once the soldiers were gone they went inside the bare cave. One of the warriors found where the army left the five star dragon ball since this was before they knew what it was.  


They buried the monster then headed back home where they would find the place in ruin by the army. Bulma was devastated by the sight as she saw the warriors run into their home looking for survivors. This was the worst thing she had ever seen at that point.  


They were able to find a few alive including an injured eldly chief. Bulma was going to offer up the dragon balls realizing the islanders needed them more. The chief refused and told Bulma to take them and that they would recover without the help of a wish. She couldn’t accept this and tried to convince them otherwise. The chief wouldn’t hear of it.  


The chief talked to the rest of his people before dying to leave the island and live among other people. They buried their dead and did as the chief wanted leaving the island. Bulma returned home with two dragon balls. She spent the rest of this summer thinking about the islanders.  


She wasn’t sure she was even up for an adventure to find the dragon balls and make some silly wish anymore. That was until she talked with Tights about it and convinced her to do it. Tights told Bulma that the islanders died giving you their last bit of treasure and that she needed to fulfill her duty and find all seven.  


This woke Bulma up and she began spending her time between studying the dragon balls she had and learning how to shoot a gun. This time she was going to be prepared and protected. By the middle of the school year Bulma invented the dragon ball radar and was accepted to take the early college entry exam.  


She was denied several years in a role for skipping school or sleeping during class. This year she seemed more focused and willing but really she was having her first serious crush. He was the new kid and a player. Bulma wasn’t shy about her attraction.  


He dated around and Bulma thought when he settled down with a real girlfriend it would be her. She was wrong and heartbroken. She wanted to know why it wasn’t her and he told her she was too spoiled, smart, and hard to handle.  


She didn’t take this as she had faults but that he just wasn’t good enough. Suddenly her year of strawberries was out and wishing for the perfect boyfriend was in. She passed her college entry exam and would spend the summer before college searching for the dragon balls.


	2. Goku/Saiyans Account

King Cold and his partner Lady Freeze took the saiyans as their slaves after the Saiyan-Tuffle war ended during the reign of King Vegeta. Though not King Vegeta’s first child Prince Vegeta would be sworn in as the next king by his record breaking power level at birth. To King Vegeta’s disappointment three weeks later Broly would be born breaking Prince Vegeta’s record by a huge margin. 

King Vegeta ordered that Broly be killed saying he was a danger to everyone. Paragus, father of Broly didn’t like the sound of that. He took his son and stole a spaceship disappearing into space. Things on Planet Vegeta were seemingly getting back to normal until King Cold announced his retirement and that the Saiyans would be under his son Frieza. 

Nothing changed under Frieza until he told King Vegeta that he wanted Prince Vegeta for himself. King Vegeta tried to refuse but ultimately gave in. Vegeta’s mother, Sabi, a high ranked saiyan warrior and officer in the saiyan army protested this. 

Sabi challenged Frieza for her son; she lost and was captured. Frieza locked her away never to be seen or heard from again. Frieza would group the saiyans together to do as he commanded. He also chose a group of young saiyans to train and work under Prince Vegeta. 

The plan was to mold Prince Vegeta to loyalty along with several others. These included Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Chaya (Female), and Quash (Female). Turles the oldest son of Bardock born in Age 725 as a low class saiyan warrior would disappear during a secret mission. It was assumed that he died. 

In reality, Frieza began not liking him around. Instead of killing him he sent Turles to his older brother Cooler. While Frieza pirated Cooler dug for precious minerals using some of the same slaves. This is also where Sabi ended up. 

Bardock met Gine shortly after the birth of Turles and they had Raditz in Age 729 as a middle class warrior. It wasn’t impossible for saiyans to fall in love but it was not common. Bardock and Gine were unusual as they did fall in love and bred a second son together. 

In Age 737, Gine gave birth to Bardock’s third son they called Kakarot. He was born and labeled a low class saiyan warrior. Six months later Frieza ordered all saiyans to report back to Planet Vegeta. Bardock didn’t like the sound of that; it gave him an ill feeling. 

He returned home immensely heading directly to Gine to share his concerns. Gine now grew worried and wondered what to do. Bardock with Gine following took a space pod and placed their youngest son inside. Bardock wanted to send him away to a far off planet. 

He chose Earth and blasted his son towards Earth. Gine wanted to go with her son to make sure everything would be okay. Bardock told her that it was best she didn’t because Frieza would sense her and follow. They watched until the pod was out of sight. 

Bardock tried to warn everyone of what he feared but most wouldn’t listen. These saiyans had it in their head that Frieza would never destroy them; they were his best asset. They were wrong and even King Vegeta knew it. 

He didn’t need to hear Bardock’s warnings to fear the worse. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. King Vegeta fought his way onto the ship while Bardock faced Frieza outside the ship. They had no idea what the other was doing. Both were killed trying to save their people. 

Prince Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Chaya, and Quash were on another planet taking it over so they survived. Paragus and Broly were off-world and survived. Sabi and Turles were given to Cooler and survived. Kakarot survived heading towards Earth. 

At the age of eight months old Kakarot landed on Earth and was found by a martial arts master called Gohan. Gohan, an older man, took the wild alien boy home and named him Goku. The boy was hard for Gohan to handle but he continued to take care of him regardless. 

Gohan was too old to be a father to anyone so adopted him as a grandfather. He wanted a child of his own and almost had one. His pregnant wife fell ill and died along with their unborn child years earlier. To him, finding Goku gave him another chance to raise a child. 

Gohan wrote to his old master, telling Master Roshi about everything and how the child was out of control. Master Roshi wrote back not fully knowing what to do and told him to get a trained nanny. Gohan considered this for the next few days as Goku was getting worse. 

The first night of a full moon with Goku explained everything. Goku transformed into a great ape and wrecked the mountain region. Gohan did what he could to survive and keep him from the closest village. Upon cutting off Goku’s tail he fell down a cliff. Gohan tried to catch him but couldn’t. 

Gohan feared the worse as he approached Goku’s naked baby body. He was surprised to find that not only was the little one alive but appeared to be sleeping soundly. He picked him up and took him home and bandaged his cuts. 

Gohan wrote back to Master Roshi and told him everything. He explained that as much as he would like to have a pretty young thing to help care for Goku this wouldn’t be wise. Goku was too dangerous to have many people around. 

Only a short few days later Goku woke up and was suddenly a calm little boy. All of Gohan’s fears subsided with Goku’s new found gentleness. They not only became grandfather and grandson but also best friends who trained martial arts and wet fishing together. Goku grew to love and listen to his beloved grandpa Gohan. 

At first Grandpa Gohan didn’t know if it was the hit on the head or the passing of the full moon that calmed Goku; maybe a little of both. He began keeping up with the moon phases and making sure Goku was inside during the nights of the full moon. 

He told Goku stories of the great ape and that it was dangerous to be out during a full moon. He never informed him that he was the great ape only that he needed to be careful during the full moon; not looking at it. They had a slip up every once in a while and Gohan tried to contain the situation. That was until one slip up from them both led to Gohan’s death at the great ape. 

It was during this that the great ape finally attacked the nearby village and destroyed it. The surviving villagerages abandoned their village for the city life in Orange Star City; what would later be known as Satan City. The great ape story spread throughout the Eastern Region and would be chopped up to myth as time pressed on. 

Goku woke up naked miles from the village opposite side of his home. No one was around and no one saw Goku. Confused as to why he was waking up so far from home Goku picked himself up and ran home. As he entered the grounds of the village there were bodies everywhere. 

None of the bodies were alive and the living had already left. He still didn’t understand what happened. He did know he needed to go home so he continued to run home. Once he made it home he found the body of grandpa Gohan. Things became clearer; Goku became scared and lost. 

He broke down in tears and once he was able to calm down he moved the body to be buried. When he moved Grandpa Gohan the four star dragon ball was found underneath. Goku picked it up and carried it with him along with his grandpa’s body. 

He buried his grandfather and fell asleep next to the burial with the dragon ball next to him. As part of his grief Goku began to associate the four star dragon ball as his grandpa. He would talk to it and sometimes he would take it fishing with him. 

Three years later he will meet Bulma and find out what the four star dragon ball really is. He began his journey on Earth but still held the four star dragon ball as a precious item and would keep it close to himself and the family he would soon make.


	3. Goku meets Bulma

Goku, now an eleven year old boy living alone in the Mountain province of the southernmost part of the Eastern region, is out fishing. Before heading out to fish for his lunch he said his prayer to the four star dragon ball which he believes to be connected to his grandfather's soul. There had been times he took the ball with him but decided not to today. 

Goku was hoping for a big catch and a big catch he got. Walking home with his enormous fish down the same old dirt road he usually walks down. Today wouldn’t be like other days as a small car was getting closer to him. The car got so close it nearly hit him. 

In his anger Goku picked the car up and threw it on it’s side. He had never seen a vehicle before and thought it was a monster after his food. He was ready to fight this monster when a woman appeared from inside the monster. 

She shot bullets from her handgun but Goku deflected them with his staff. The staff known as the power pole for the enchantment that was placed on it. The enchantment on this staff gave it magical abilities which includes the will of master. 

The girl with some injuries from Goku throwing her car jumps out and surrenders. Letting Goku know that she isn’t a monster or demon but another human like he is. Goku looks her over saying that she did appear human but something about her was different. She explains that she is a girl; female human. Goku pluses for a moment and thinks about the word girl and female. 

Goku “I think I’ve heard about girls before from my grandpa”? 

Bulma “You think? Heard? Kid, have you ever seen a girl before?” 

Goku “I’ve only ever seen my grandpa before you”. 

Bulma “Wow, Okay. I am Bulma and I am a human girl”. 

Goku “Bulma sounds weird but my grandpa did say if I ever meet a girl to be nice to them”. 

Bulma “Sounds like your grandpa knows what he is talking about and you should be nice to me”. 

Goku “So what is this monster here anyway”? 

Bulma “That’s not a monster. This is a car and I drive it to get from place to place quickly”. 

Goku “Couldn’t you just run?” 

Bulma “I could but this is a lot faster”. 

Goku “Faster than running”? 

Bulma “Yeah. You really don’t get out much huh”. 

Goku “Your face is bleeding we should get to my place to fix that up”. 

Bulma checked her forehead and agreed with Goku. She turned the car into a capsule which freaked Goku out again claiming her to be a witch. Bulma assured him that she wasn’t a witch and that magic had nothing to do with what she just did. 

Goku allowed her to follow him home but stayed cautious. They walked the long dirt road before entering the forest. When they arrived at Goku’s small one room home he said his hello to his grandpa (four star ball) then started looking for bandages. 

Bulma “Um… Goku I don’t see another person here”. 

Goku “Why would you”? 

Bulma “Where is your grandpa”? 

Goku “He died three years ago and I use that round thing to connect with him”. 

Bulma “Round thing? Huh… (She looks around the room for something round) OH MY…. The dragon ball”. 

Goku “Huh… What are you talking about, that's my grandpa spirit”? 

Bulma “You think this dragon ball connects you to your grandpa?” 

Goku “He gave it to me, yeah”. 

Bulma took out her two dragon balls and explained to Goku what they were. She asked to take the four star ball but Goku wouldn’t allow that. She tried teasing him with her body but that had no effect. She tried money and other treasures but Goku wasn’t given in. 

She realized that Goku didn’t understand the value of the things she offered or the true value of what he did have. This was going to be different than any kid she could run across and the imagined value he put on the ball would be impossible to trade for. 

She then remembered just how strong Goku was for lifting her car and tossing it like that. She could invite him along and use him for protection and he would bring the ball along. This is the plan she put in motion. 

Bulma talked to Goku about joining her and having a grand adventure. He didn’t know if he should but Bulma convinced him that it would be better than staying here all alone and never exploring the world. His grandpa surely didn’t want him to grow up without ever seeing the world. 

Goku gave in and left with Bulma the next morning. They left on a motorcycle with Goku still certain running was the fastest way to move. He was so surprised as Bulma sped away and gave him an amazing but dangerous first ride. Goku loved the rush and couldn’t wait to do it again. 

Goku “Why’d you stop this is so much fun”? 

Bulma “I have to use the restroom”. 

Goku “Restroom”? 

Bulma “I HAVE TO PEE IF YOU MUST KNOW”. 

Goku “Oh me too I will go with you”. 

Bulma “NO WAY, FIND YOUR OWN PLACE” 

Goku “Grandpa and I peed together”. 

Bulma “Well I’m not your grandpa and I’m a girl”. 

Goku “Okay, you don’t have to yell”. 

Goku went his own direction to pee, still confused as to why they couldn’t just pee together. Before he could finish he heard Bulma scream for him which bewildered him even more. He finished up then went to see what Bulma wanted only to see her being taken away by a pterodactyl like monster. 

Goku suddenly realized why she was yelling for him and jumped into action. The beast was getting away flying fast so Goku got the idea to use her motorcycle. He figured out how to start it and chased them on it. 

He drove up and off a large cliff and quickly realized the vehicle couldn’t fly. He then jumped off towards the creature using his power pole’s power to extend and hit him hard on the back of his neck. The beast dropped Bulma and Goku acted fast, throwing the power pole and catching her. 

The pole stuck between two steep cliffs. Bulma cried for relief as the monster flew off. She yelled at Goku to get her down before she peed all over herself. It was too late her body couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

She was embarrassed and refused to go anywhere without a shower and some clean clothes. She still puffy eyed and feeling gross grabbed her bag with all the capsules in them and took one out. Threw it and released a house. 

She showered and changed clothes as Goku waited outside. Once she had finished she packed up and returned the house back into its capsule. She got out another motorcycle and they continued on their way. Once it started getting dark they stopped. 

Goku “We have three dragon balls and if there are seven (Counts on his fingers) that leaves four more. That should be quick. 

Bulma “You underestimate how big the world is, kid”. 

Goku “How big is the world”? 

Bulma “First let's get you a bath and remove that ridiculous tail”. 

Goku “baAAAAAAAAAH….TH…. Why’d you pull my tail for? That hurts”. 

Bulma “(Studded) What? Your tail is real”? 

Goku “Of course it is”. 

Bulma “Huh…? Were you a lab experiment”? 

Goku “I don’t know what that is”. 

Bulma “(Sighs) I’ll get your bath ready”. 

Goku “Bath”? 

Bulma “Don’t tell me you’ve never had a bath. That would explain the smell”. 

Bulma helps Goku take his first indoor bath and get ready for bed. Grandpa Gohan never called it a bath but just told him it was time to clean up. Once she was done taking care of Goku she cleaned the bathtub and took her own bath. 

Goku wanted to help her since she was kind enough to help him. Bulma yelled at him that there was a difference and even though he didn’t understand he backed off. She claimed since he was a little kid she could help him but since she was a grown woman he couldn’t help her. 

By the time she got out of the bathroom and was ready for bed Goku was sound asleep on the floor next to the bed. She told him that the bed was hers and he would have to sleep on the floor; he listened. She put herself to sleep. 

Goku woke up first and was tired of sleeping on the floor. He crawled into the bed with Bulma and laid between her legs. For some reason it didn’t feel the same when he used to sleep like this with his grandpa. He needed to check because it just didn’t feel comfortable. 

He pulled down her panties and saw for the first time what external female genitalia looks like and freaked out. He screamed that Bulma was missing her balls and she jumped up thinking he meant the dragon balls. She found them to be safe and yelled at Goku for waking her up for nothing. 

Since she was already up she started looking for breakfast. She got them some quick on the go breakfast since she couldn’t cook. Goku didn’t like the idea and went hunting instead. He came back with a large bear tied to his power pole. 

Bulma insisted that he fix it outside because she didn’t want the mess in the house. Goku started a fire and did just that. Before he could eat though a large sea turtle appeared. The turtle asked if he had some salt water he could drink. 

Goku yelled for Bulma. Bulma looked outside while brushing her teeth wanting to know what he wanted. Goku showed her the talking sea turtle and who asked for some salt water. Bulma went in and got the turtle a bucket of water with salt. 

Once he was finished drinking it he explained that he was lost and needed to be led back to the sea. Goku was eager to help but Bulma said the sea was too far away. Goku decided he would take the turtle back on his own. 

Bulma couldn’t talk Goku out of it and knew she would have to go too. Goku didn’t know the way and she wanted his protection. Bulma began to think that Goku needed her just as much. In a rush she didn’t get dressed and just popped out her motorcycle. 

She drove Goku and the turtle to the ocean. Bulma wanted to know the turtle's name since they agreed to help him. He told them his name was Umigame and that he was nearly a thousand years old. Goku who can’t count past ten wanted to know if that was old. 

Bulma clarified that it was. Umigame blushed and told Goku that sea turtles live a long life compared to humans. Goku didn’t fully understand but got the basics of what was being said to him. His grandpa was really old and so this turtle must be much older than that. 

Umigame was so excited to see the ocean once again and asked them to stay so he could return with a gift. He would bring his master by and offer something of use. Bulma and Goku waited for a while to see what this master would bring. 

Several hours later Umigame arrived with his master. The old man introduced himself as Master Roshi. Immediately upon hearing the name Goku recognized it as a name his grandpa mentioned many times. 

Goku asked if the old man knew his grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi looked Goku over and realized who he was from the tail. 

Master Roshi “Oh yes, you’re Gohan’s boy”. 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Master Roshi “I remember Gohan writing to me about a boy he found in the woods with a tail”. 

Bulma “Found? So you could be a lab experiment"? 

Master Roshi “For helping my friend return home I will offer you something… Flying carpet, come to me”. 

They waited for a bit but nothing came. Umigame reminded him that he lost the magic carpet to his sister during a bet. Next he tried calling forth the immortal phoenix but yet again nothing came. Master Roshi turned to ask Umigame if he remembers what happened to the immortal phoenix. 

Umigame told him that his other sister tainted his bird seeds and poisoned the bird. It was her way of proven to their mother she was an all powerful sorceress. Killing an immortal creature definitely demonstrated that fact. 

Master Roshi called out for one last item; the flying nimbus. A golden cloud flew to him fast. He instructed that only those of pure heart (meaning Enlightenment of Mind) could ride the nimbus. Goku got on it with ease and flew around. 

Bulma thought the cloud was cool; before it came she thought the old man was out of his mind. Not because of the things he was offering but because he couldn’t seem to remember what he had and didn’t. Bulma wanted to ride next but fell right through. 

This angered Bulma believing she had a pure heart. Master Roshi had to explain that a pure heart and a good heart are two different things. Even having an innocent heart didn’t mean it was pure. In this phasing of a pure heart it simply means the person is one with the world around them. 

Bulma understood as she saw Goku enjoying his new magic friend. She looked down to the old man and asked if he had something for her as well. The old man told her he didn’t since he loses his stuff to his sisters too often. She was a bit bummed until she noticed the dragon ball hanging around his neck. 

She asked the old man to give her the thing around his neck. He didn’t know what it was just that it washed up on his island. He made it into a necklace thinking it was some treasure from the sea. Seeing how valuable it was he wanted to ask a favor in return. 

Bulma agreed before he even said what it was he wanted. He wanted a peek at her underwear. In all the excitement Bulma hadn’t realized that she didn’t have her panties on and consented. Master Roshi bled from the surprise and Umigame turned to look away. 

Master Roshi then handed the three star dragon ball over and Bulma jumped with joy unaware of what really just happened. She called for Goku to show him what she got and they were both happy. Umigame and Master Roshi left with Roshi listening to the turtle calling him shameful and how embarrassed he was to be his friend. 

Bulma and Goku returned to the house. Bulma drove her motorcycle while Goku rode on the nimbus. Bulma was so happy until she noticed her panties on the floor and then she screamed. Goku came running in with bear meat in his mouth wanting to know what was wrong. 

Bulma wanted to know why her panties were off and on the floor red faced from anger and from humiliation. Goku explained that her balls are messing and that's how he found out. Bulma cried with ignominy. Goku tried to comfort her yet confused as to why she was upset. 

She stopped crying to yell at Goku why she was upset. She then spent the rest of the day explaining to Goku the difference between male and female anatomy, still feeling the shame of earlier and vexed from having to clarify this. 

She lost it when Goku asked why they were so different. She yelled and refused to give that lesson. At her age given that lesson to a boy his age didn’t feel orthodox. She slammed the door to the bathroom to take a bath. Goku now knew they were different but didn’t know why.


	4. Time Immemorial; Master Roshi's Folklore

Master Roshi aka Turtle Hermit also known as Kame was born Age 430 to a powerful sorcesses called Yaojing sometimes referred to as the Dark Fairy. Yaojing is an ancient immortal female being who appears as a stunning woman and has many lovers throughout her existence. These lovers sometimes give her a child or two. One of these is Kame’s much older sister everyone knows as Fortuneteller Baba. 

It was rare but it did happen at times, Kame was born magicless. Yaojing didn’t know how to raise a child she couldn’t teach magic to. She gave Kame to his father, a mortal human man who worked and owned a strip bar. Yaojing visited once in a while just to get to know him a bit. 

Kame loved growing up in a stripper bar but before his fourteenth birthday his father’s bar was shut down and arrested for some illegal matters Kame knew nothing of. It was at this moment that Kame was sent to Master Mutaito to start his training to become the great master. Master Mutaito was different from everyone else he had ever met. 

Master Mutaito installed Kame with things his parents couldn’t. The most important thing is to be an honorable person with a good heart. Though Kame would prove to be a perverted man with many faults he would always maintain a good heart. Kame would grow up to become one of the best martial artists on Earth. 

Kame fell in love for the first time as a student under Master Mutaito with a neighboring girl named Fanfan. She lived in the small town near the academy with her grandmother. She was kind and Kame felt real feelings for the girl. The problem came when another student expressed his interest in Fanfan. 

Tsuru later to be known as the Crane Hermit would quickly become Kame’s rival. Not just in romance but in martial arts and in life. Tsuru was ruthless and sadistic in his pursuit of Fanfan. Kame though having real feelings didn’t know how to express that in a non-perverted way. 

Fanfan hated both men and so did most of the other ladies in the area. Neither had any luck with women their entire life forward. Fanfan would marry shortly which rested Kame’s pursuit. Kame would have to save Fanfan and her husband from the wickedness of jealousy that overcame Tsuru. 

This fight between Kame and Tsuru would permanently keep them as enemies. Neither would win the fight as Master Mutaito would learn of it and stop it. He punished them both for acting in such a dishonorable way. He would then force them to apologize to Fanfan and her husband. 

The first and last time Kame and Tsuru worked as a team was against King Piccolo. In Age 462 Master Mutaito would sacrifice himself by using the “Mafuba” Evil Containment Wave to save Earth from King Piccolo. They mourned the loss of their master with the few remaining students that survived King Piccolo’s attack. 

After the funeral they all went their separate ways as Earth began to rebuild itself and King Piccolo and Master Mutaito became part of Earth history. A statue was built of Master Mutaito where his school once stood. He became Earth’s first hero and all his students would keep his legend alive for years to come. 

Kame took this time to travel the world and learn all he could from different martial artists never spending much time in one place. That was until Age 470 when he came to Korin’s Tower. He met and spoke with the tribe that guard the tower who told a story. 

If someone can climb the tower and drink the sacred water their strength would increase dramatically. They informed him that no one had ever made it to the top to know if there was any truth to the story. Kame became determined to be the first to make it and find out. 

It took him a bit more than a week but he made it up to meet Korin; a talking white cat. He gave the tired Kame a senzu bean which revived him better than ever. He asked about the sacred water and Korin said that climbing the tower was only part of the test to drink the water. 

The other part was getting the water from him. For the next three years Kame tried with all he had to obtain the sacred water from Korin. At the end of the third year he finally got the water from Korin and drank it. Upon drinking it he didn’t feel any different. 

Korin told Kame that the water wasn’t sacred. All the training he did by climbing the tower and trying to get the water from him was the sacred part. Kame thanked Korin for his training and climbed back down. He told the tribe that it was all true without revealing the secret he learned. He never revealed the senzu beans either. 

By Age 505 Kame invented his own “Ki” attack he called the Kamehameha Wave and before Age 550 he had mastered the technique. By Age 560 Kame became Master Roshi and started teaching. While teaching a small group of eight Master Roshi would take in a ten year old orphan who went by Gohan. Gohan proved to be a natural and everyone enjoyed having around. 

Master Roshi always believed himself to be a stud among the ladies no matter how many rejected him. However, Gohan really was a stud with the ladies. As Gohan began to grow up at the Turtle Martial Arts School a new student would arrive. 

Baba brought in another kid who everyone thought was much older than he really was. Being part giant the young kid though several years younger than everyone else was as big as the adults. Baba set him to Master Roshi to be taught and was told they were distantly related though she never told Master Roshi how. 

The kid’s name was Gyu Moa but because of his size the others just called him Ox. Ox was a much more timid child and took a lot for him to adjust. He first started to come around with Gohan’s help. Gohan had a charm about him and a kindness that people were drawn to. 

Ox spent his years learning and looking up to Gohan as a friend and advisor. By his winning of the 13th World Martial Arts Tournament in Age 710 Master Roshi was beginning to take a more back seat with teaching. Gohan took a more front seat and Roshi just watched and helped. 

Gohan had been married to a nearby farmer's daughter and they weren’t having any luck. They wanted to have kids but they were having trouble. They considered adopting but she got pregnant before they started the process. Gohan would lose his wife and unborn child to an illness. 

All this caused Gohan to leave the school and seek solitude. When Gohan left, Ox left the school as well. Ox left and would one day meet his wife from the same village he settled in. Master Roshi would shut down his school and retire by Age 727 meeting Umigame shortly after.


	5. Oolong

Bulma “You ever do anything like you did yesterday I will murder you”. 

Goku “Yeah, I got it. 

Bulma “I’d send you back where I found you but it's clear you need to get out. I’ll teach you what I can but I refuse to give you that lesson. I’ve never even been with a man”. 

Goku “What does that have to do with anything”? 

Bulma “I SAID STOP ASKING”!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Goku backed off right then. They traveled for the next three days just stopping at night to rest. The first day and night was tranquil as Bulma and Goku progressed. That night Bulma tried some of the meat from an animal Goku hunted. She was reluctant at first but her curiosity got the better of her. 

She tried it and thought it wasn’t bad but needed something. It hit her and she ran in and grabbed a bottle of sauce. Goku tried it with her but prefered his meat wild. Bulma liked it with the sauce more and wanted to know what she was eating. Goku told her it was bear meat. 

Bulma pulsed at the thought for a moment but realized she was being silly. She ate her small amount as Goku ate the rest. The next night Goku hunted a wolf and cooked it but Bulma hated the taste. Goku went out to see if he could find something Bulma would like. 

He brought back and cooked a ten foot long snake. Bulma unenthusiastically ate it slowly and dramacily. To her surprise it was good and she ate a bit of it. They were learning from each other. Bulma was trying wild meat and experiencing life on the open road. 

Bulma turned on the radio and it completely freaked Goku out. He didn’t understand how the box was making noise or how someone could get trapped. Bulma laughed so hard but once she was calm she explained what a radio was the best she could. Goku started to get more interested as Bulma changed the channels. 

Music on Earth here is lighter and a bit more fluffier than music in our real world. The main genres are pop, bubblegum pop, technopop, clubpop, poprock, dance pop, classical, and soft rock. Any genre after this is considered local or street music and doesn’t get the recognition or fame it may deserve. 

Before bed Goku would experience television for the first time too. Bulma turned it on to watch her soap. A soap filled with romance, life in the city, love, sex, and lots of drama with betryal. Goku was fascinated with it at first but quickly fell asleep out of pure boredom. This wouldn’t be his favorite genre for sure. 

Fighting sports like martial arts, street fighting, and boxing are the top entertainment on this Earth. The World Martial Arts Tournament is the most anticipated event in the world and everyone knows about it. This happens every three years while the Street Fighter Championships are once a year and the second most anticipated occasion on Earth. 

After fighting sports are the team or ball sports like baseball and Fútbol (soccer) in popularity. Fighting and other sport type celebrities are A class. B class are the scientists on Earth who have their own network. Scientist competitions and their shows are some of Bulma’s favorite things to watch. 

The third night was the Chemistry Clash; a show on the science network. Chemistry Clash isn’t Bulma’s favorite science series but she refuses to miss any of them. Her father had been a guest judge on the inventors series several times. While Bulma watched her show Goku went out hunting for bear meat to share with Bulma. He would find with luck an enormous brown bear for them. 

The time was pleasant as they reached a small village that Bulma’s dragon ball radar led them to. It was quiet and seemed deserted but Goku was sure it wasn’t. He claimed to be able to sense the people and smell them too. 

Goku went up to a door and broke a hole to open it. Within that second an older man hit him over the head with an old rusty axe. The axe blade broke and Goku sat down rubbing his head in pain while the man apologized calling Goku by another name. 

Goku “Oolong? I’m Goku” 

Bulma “Yeah, who is this Oolong you keep referring to”? 

Older Man “Oh My… I am so sorry. I thought you were the beast Oolong. He is a monster that kidnaps our girls and takes many forms. We never know what he will look like next”. 

Bulma “I see where you are coming from but if that was me… YOU would’ve KILLED ME. An innocent and beautiful young woman”. 

Old Man “Yes. I do apologize for my mistake. Come in and we will patch you up, son”. 

Goku and Bulma went into the older man’s house and met his daughter. A thirteen year old black haired cutie. The next on Oolong’s list to be kidnapped. As the little girl patched Goku’s head up the rest of the people gathered around the door. Goku patted the young girl in a private place to see if she was a girl. Bulma hit on the head and yelled at him for it. 

Bulma asked the man about the dragon ball but the man hadn’t seen anything like it. However, an elderly woman at the door had seen one. She took a necklace out from under her clothes and revealed the six star dragon ball. Bulma got excited when she saw it but the old lady wouldn’t give it up. It had been passed down through her family for generations. 

Bulma quickly made a deal to take care of Oolong for the villagers if she can have the orb. The old lady agreed laughing thinking it wasn’t possible. Goku was ready for a fight but this wouldn’t help find the kidnapped girls. Again, Goku tapped the elder lady in her personal area causing Bulma to knock him on the head once more. 

Bulma then thought of an idea to dress Goku up as the young girl next to be taken. Once Goku got to where the other girls were he could attack. Goku didn’t like the girls' clothes they put him in. Bulma told him that this was the best way and he didn’t have a choice. He went out waiting for Oolong to appear, miserably. 

Goku had his back to Oolong who appeared as a giant pig-like red devil man. He wore a suit and brought a bouquet of flowers. Goku’s acting skills were put to the test and failed at first. He began to tremble which Oolong thought it was from fear. 

Oolong quickly transformed into a handsome man with dark hair and eyes in a transcoat. Oolong thought this would stop Goku from trembling but it didn’t. Oolong believes it to be fear while Bulma was thinking Goku finally figured this acting thing out. 

In reality Goku needed to pee. Bulma looked through the whole in the door that Goku made just to check in and saw the handsome man. At that moment Bulma opened the door and made heart eyes like the hopeless romantic she is. She loses herself every time she comes in contact with a handsome man. 

Bulma introduced herself, told him her age, and bra size which was tempting for Oolong. A sixteen year old beauty with breasts. He didn’t have to tell her that she is three years older than he is but the cute girl from the village is his age. Oolong was conflicted until he saw Goku peeing. 

This deception angered Oolong and he transformed into a large bull. Bulma let Goku know the plan was off and the fight was on. Goku threw off the girl’s clothes and was back to his normal outfit. Goku was ready for this fight but the bull ran off. 

Goku chased it outside the gates to find a small talking pig. He asked if the pig had seen the bull and the pig sent him off running down the road. Goku came back angry that the bull got away. Oolong came back as a giant knight with a roman bowl and chopsticks. 

A small kid from the village shot Oolong in the back of the head with a rock from his homemade slingshot. When it hit him Oolong was in clear pain. Next the little boy kicked Oolong in the butt which hurt him a bit. The little boy’s grandma dragged him away fearing what Oolong might do. All this while talking to Goku about how strong he was. 

Goku thought it was great and they should fight. Oolong put down three bricks for Goku to break; he did with ease. He was surprised but acted like it was no big deal and placed four down. Once again Goku broke through easily. Oolong began to sweat while laughing and placed five down. This was nothing to Goku and Oolong freaked. 

He transformed into a bat and flew away. Goku got on his cloud and chased after Oolong. He saw that Goku was catching up and transformed into a rocket trying to out fly Goku’s cloud. In all this thrill Oolong didn’t keep up with the time. 

His minutes were up and he lost his transformation turning back into that small talking pig outside the gate. Goku grabbed Oolong’s leg as he started falling from the sky. He brought Oolong back to face the village. They tied him up and forced him to take them to the other girls. 

Oolong led the way with Goku holding the rope. Goku threatened him about his transformation and Oolong bitterily understood the message. Once they arrived everyone was surprised to see the large japanese styled home Oolong lived in. It was a ten mile walk from the village too. As the parents came around from the shock they ran into Oolong’s home. 

The biggest surprise to them was seeing their daughters living in a city-like luxury. Oolong confessed his plan was to find a wife to cook and clean for him. This plan failed with every girl he took. None of the girls would play the part of a good house wife. In the end Oolong was okay with them taking the girls off his hands. 

Bulma “What did you do to get this much money?” 

Oolong “Extortion”. 

Bulma “Not surprised. What does surprise me is how long you got away with it”. 

Oolong “Goku’s the first to try and fight me”. 

Goku “Really”? 

Bulma “In that case you are coming with us so Goku can keep an eye on you”. 

Oolong “NO WAY, LADY” 

Bulma “Oh No, who’s the one tied up”? 

Oolong “I don’t do trips”. 

Bulma “Quit your whining. Besides that power of yours could come in handy for us”. 

Oolong “What makes you so sure I’d transform for you?” 

Bulma “If not I could always turn you over to the western region police and explain everything”. 

Oolong “Blackmail huh. Well played chicky”. 

So Oolong left with Bulma and Goku. Bulma took out a capsule as they said their good-byes to the village and released a car. Goku and Oolong got into the back where Bulma wanted them. Goku did to Oolong what he did to the girl and eldly woman and it freaked Oolong out. Goku needed to know if he was male or female; Oolong wasn’t too sure of him. They drove for a few hours before they came to a long river. 

Goku “Wow. This swim is going to be long. I can’t even see the end”. 

Bulma “We won’t be swimming it Goku”. 

Goku “We won’t?” 

Oolong “Of course not”. 

Bulma put the car up and got out her speed boat. Goku was once again impressed; the boat went so fast on the water. Oolong was starting to get the idea that Goku didn’t get out much. After traveling for a while Oolong wanted to know where they were headed. 

Bulma checked the map and her radar then replied Fry-Pan Mountain which freaked Oolong out. He began rambling on about how dangerous it was because of the Ox King. Bulma didn’t care because she was convinced Goku could handle that. Oolong wasn’t about to chance that so he transformed into a fish to escape. 

Goku got up to strip and swim after him but Bulma had a better idea. She took a pair of her panties and put them on a fish hook. This bizarre action worked and they caught Oolong. Bulma just knew his perverted nature would be his undoing. 

They continued down the river and Bulma handed Oolong a piece of candy. He got it in his head that Bulma was sweet on him but that wasn’t the case as he would come to find out. Goku wanted one too but Bulma told him that was the last one which wasn’t a lie. She only had one of them. 

By nightfall they reached land. Bulma reached into her pocket for the capsules but they were gone. She freaked out wondering where they would sleep. Goku told them he was hungry and was going to fish. Oolong let Bulma know they would just have to sleep outside. 

Bulma hated the idea of sleeping outside but it appeared they didn’t have a choice. After dinner Oolong fell asleep under a tree with his hat covering his eyes while Goku fell asleep on the ground next to where the fire was. Bulma didn’t like all the night time noise but tried to sleep. 

She laid down next to a tree opposite of Oolong. It wasn’t easy but she did fall asleep just to wake up a few hours later by Goku searching for Oolong. Oolong had vanished somewhere. Bulma got up angry and began whistling which caused Oolong to nearly crap himself. 

Bulma explained that the candy she gave him was given to her by a herbalist out of an apothecary before she found Goku. The woman told her she may need this and when the time was right she would know when to use it. Oolong was the one that Bulma felt needed it. 

Goku thought this whole thing was funny and began whistling too. Oolong begged them to stop and they did. Oolong wasn’t able to escape them this time either. Oolong went from trying to get with Bulma to despising her. 

The sun was nearly up so Bulma had them head out. She had Oolong transform into a motorbike. He did but it was too small and he couldn’t carry Bulma. She wanted him to try again and to do it right but Oolong explained that his transformation won’t be helpful in that way. He just wasn’t strong enough and he can’t stay transformed longer than thirty minutes. 

To be funny Oolong transformed into panties claiming it would be more useful to her than a ride. She got mad and knocked Oolong on the ground hard. She had no choice but to walk. The walking was hard on Bulma and Oolong. She would have them stopping every so often. Oolong was grateful but Goku started to get annoyed who agreed to walk instead of using his cloud. 

Several hours of forest led them into the desert. Both Oolong and Bulma were dreading this walk even more. As the hot desert sun beat down Bulma and Oolong began to drag. Goku pushed for them to keep going but Bulma just snapped back. She was a city girl and wasn’t used to the wild life like he was. 

Bulma just couldn’t take it anymore. She was hot, sweaty, hungry, and tired. She snapped and threw a toddler level tantrum kicking and screaming about all things she missed having like a bath and a bed. She laid her head back and realized she was under an oddly shaped rock which provided her with shade. 

She crawled up under it and fell asleep quickly. Goku and Oolong were slightly surprised by how fast she fell asleep. Oolong did agree that they needed a rest and Goku sat down holding his stomach in hunger. As they sat down waiting for Bulma to finish her nap in the far distance someone had started watching them. 

A flying cat named Pu’ar. He flew off the cliff and into the high cave entrance to inform his master, the desert bandit Yamcha about the prey he saw. Yamcha and Pu’ar got themselves together and headed towards Goku and Oolong. Tired and hungry they sat unaware of the threat heading their way.


	6. The History of Oolong and Pu'ar

Oolong was born in Age 736 in Octagon Village. Octagon Village is northeast of Yahhoy City region. The Yahhoy region is where most anthropomorphism animals are from and Octagon Village is home to the farm humanoid animals. Oolong was part of the third litter from his parents. 

His family were straight forward good people which made Oolong the black sheep of the family. Even at an early age he was troubled and sometimes got others involved in his pranks. These pranks would eventually turn into a life of crime. 

His parents didn’t know how to handle a troublemaker so they sent him off to school in Yahhoy City. He got kicked out of three schools before enrolling in Shapeshifting Academy in Yahhoy City. He lasted the longest at this school. After being there for a year he met Pu’ar. 

Pu’ar was born in Age 739 as the fifth litter of his family. Flying cats are rare and hunted by poachers for their bones. Flying cat bones contain magic dust inside which can be sold for a high price. Hunting them was made illegal but this didn’t stop everyone. 

All flying cats enroll in Shapeshifting Academy and from a southern village within the Yahhoy region. The village is known as Star Village and is protected by Yahhoy City police and guards. This worked well until the rise of the Red Ribbon Army. 

Once the army came to power villages were left on their own and protection went to major cities. The Red Ribbon Army couldn’t take full control since they couldn’t take a major city from the king. Pu’ar was born during this time and was forced to move into the city with the few survivors after the army attacked and destroyed Star Village. 

He enrolled shortly after he moved into the city. Most of his family was killed by the evil army and poachers. During his first year at school Pu’ar was bullied by Oolong and his gang. By the end of his first year Oolong was kicked out for stealing a teacher’s panties. 

Oolong’s gang disband and Pu’ar finished school without being bullied again. Oolong wasn’t allowed to return home so he left on his own. He hit the road and used his shapeshifting abilities and became a criminal. He finally settled outside the village he would terrorize. 

Pu’ar graduated within the top ten of his class. He left the city using shapeshifting to hide himself. This worked until he was found out by a poacher trained to see past the shapeshifting tricks. He got attacked and believed this to be his end but a street boy stepped up and saved him. The street boy was Yamcha and they started a friendship and partnership afterwards.


	7. Yamcha's Beginnings

Yamcha was born in Age 733 to a werewolf clan in the Yahhoy region forest. He carries the werewolf DNA from both his parents but was born with a rare genetic disorder which makes him appear completely human. He can’t turn into a wolf and he doesn’t have werewolf superhuman abilities. 

When this happens they can’t stay inside the clan. It would be too dangerous since werewolves are prey for poachers. They are hunted for their skin and fur which can be used as strong armor or their DNA which some scientists use for odd projects. Werewolf hunting was made illegal but with the rise of the Red Ribbon Army they became targets once again. 

Yamcha was sent off at the young age of seven to train at the Wolf Dojo far north of Yahhoy City. Here Yamcha met other werewolves like himself and trained in a wolf style of martial arts. By the time Yamcha was eleven years old the Red Ribbon Army had hunted down the werewolves to the endangered species list. 

The king sent groups of soldiers to protect the werewolves but they were failing. The king decided to put the wolves in hiding. The wolves that were left got relocated and Yamcha never saw or heard from his family again. It was believed the Wolf Dojo was safe. 

That was until their true existence got leaked to the Red Ribbon Army. The Dojo was attacked and Yamcha was the lone survivor. Others were either killed or captured. Yamcha was left alone and scared. He didn't know what to do or where to go. 

He turned to crime to survive and by age thirteen he was a professional thief with great skill. It was around this time Yamcha saw a flying cat getting attacked by a poacher. He stepped up and saved the young cat’s life. The cat introduced himself as Pu’ar. 

Pu’ar wanted to follow Yamcha who refused to give his name at first. He didn’t want Pu’ar to be around and explained he was a lone wolf. Pu’ar on the other hand didn’t want to be alone and wouldn’t give up on Yamcha. It wasn’t until Pu’ar proved he was useful with his shapeshifting that Yamcha began to give him a chance. 

He helped Yamcha steal from the mobsters in Yahhoy City. They became wanted by the mobsters and they needed to lay low for a while. After running so long they settled down in the desert thirty miles from Pilaf’s castle. They began to seek out unexpected passersby for whatever valuables they could. 

This became their business and even though Pu’ar referred to Yamcha as his master they were becoming friends. Yamcha was finding himself caring about the little guy. Pu’ar learned of Yamcha’s fear of women early on and didn’t think less of him for it.


	8. The Desert Bandit, Yamcha

Oolong started to feel hungry along with Goku, who decided to see what he could find for food in the desert. Before he could leave Oolong spotted something heading towards them. 

Oolong “Who are you?” 

Yamcha “I am the lord over these parts. The name is Yamcha”. 

Pu’ar “and I’m Pu’ar”. 

Goku “Goku”. 

Yamcha “The rule is that you must pay a fee before leaving this desert”. 

Oolong “Wait… Cry-baby Pu’ar”? 

Pu’ar “What? Oolong the Jerk?” 

Yamcha “You two know each other?” 

Pu’ar “Oolong and I went to school together and he bullied me until he got kicked out for stealing a lady teacher’s underies”. 

Yamcha “Lady underwear, huh”? 

Goku “You haven’t changed much have you”? 

Yamcha “Doesn’t matter, that was the past and this is now. I will have all your money and capsules as a fee to get through my desert alive”. 

Oolong “NO WAY, you’ll have to go through this guy to get anything from us”. You’re up Goku. 

Goku “Why are we going to fight”? 

Oolong “Because if you don’t he will end us and take our stuff”. 

Goku “Why are we fighting?” 

Yamcha “You’re the genius right?” 

Goku didn’t fully understand what was going on but got ready for the fight anyway. Yamcha pulled out his sword and the fight began. Goku dodged Yamcha’s first strike then used his power pole which Yamcha ducked. Goku then called for the power pole to extend, hitting Yamcha in the stomach. Yamcha had heard of a staff that lengthens as its master commands. 

Yamcha “That staff, it's the Nyoibo, right? Where did you get that from?” 

Goku “It was given to me by my grandpa”. 

Yamcha “Who is your grandpa?” 

Goku “Son Gohan”. 

Yamcha “You’re the grandson of the legendary Son Gohan?” 

Oolong “(Speaking to himself from behind the stones) No way, even I know that name and that's saying something”. 

Yamcha “Well, this fight just got a bit more interesting”. 

The second round was about to begin; Yamcha was excited to be facing a real foe. It had been a long time since he had a real fight. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the right time for Goku as he was low on energy from hunger. Goku tried but was barely holding his own. 

The fight seemed over after Yamcha hit him with his signature attack the Wolf Fang Fist which he mastered during his days at the Wolf Dojo. The attack knocked Goku back into one of the large stones and it crumbled on top of him. Yamcha and Pu’ar turned to Oolong for whatever he had. 

Oolong realized quickly that this was his chance to run. He transformed into a fly and tried to escape. Once again fate wasn’t in his favor as Pu’ar transformed into a giant fly swatter hitting Oolong out of the sky. Now looking down at the scorned pig. 

Oolong pulled out an “M” capsule and was about to hand it over when Goku emerged from the rubble. Yamcha wasn’t too upset and the third round was about to take off when Bulma awoke. All the noise woke her up; her and Yamcha made direct eye contact. 

Yamcha was frozen stiff at the sight of Bulma. Pu’ar immediately took action and helped Yamcha come to himself. Yamcha and Pu’ar rushed off with threats of his return. They made it to base as Yamcha sat disappointed in himself. He had this fear of beautiful women for as long as he could remember. 

He doesn’t know how to talk to them and he loses all sense of self when they are in sight. Pu’ar never thought any less of him for it but did think he needed to seek professional help to get over it. Years at the Dojo he was top of his class when it came to fighting but they made fun of him when it came to his fear of women. 

It wasn’t like he was unattractive or anything. In fact, the opposite was true. Yamcha is a handsome man and popular with girls. Bulma noticed the appeal within those seconds that she saw him. She wanted to know his name and if they knew anything about him. 

Oolong made a sarcastic comment regarding Bulma’s interests. He allowed them to use his capsule which opened into a house wagon. He felt he had to after seeing Goku so weak from hunger. They ate and rested inside as Goku continued to eat more. 

Oolong couldn’t believe the food this little kid was putting away. Bulma wanted to know why he didn’t use this earlier. Oolong explained this was his emergency capsule. 

Bulma “What did you think this was Oolong?” 

Oolong “Your emergency isn’t my emergency”. 

Bulma “Do you at least have a bath and some clothes for me to sleep in?” 

Oolong “Oh yeah, my clothes will fit you”. 

Bulma “Fine, where is the bathroom so I can shower? Also, clean my clothes while I sleep”. 

Oolong “Up the stairs, your majesty”. 

Bulma “No funny business Oolong” 

Oolong “Alright, alright” 

Bulma went up stairs to shower while Goku and Oolong talked down stairs. Just outside Yamcha and Pu’ar were sneaking around. They were coming up with a plan to get Bulma out of the way. Yamcha and Pu’ar found themselves under a window and without thinking Yamcha peaked in. 

He was stunned by what he saw. A fully naked Bulma in the shower. Bulma checked outside after hearing a noise but didn’t see anything. They moved around to where they heard Goku and Oolong talking. Oolong wanted to know what their trip was about. 

Goku explained the dragon balls to him and that he really wanted to see the dragon. He didn’t have a wish for himself. He asked Oolong what he wanted and Oolong just wanted girls. Something Goku couldn’t understand. 

Yamcha and Pu’ar overheard the whole thing. They regrouped some distance away as Yamcha changed their plans to get those dragon balls. Pu’ar agreed and thought of some great things Yamcha could wish for. Yamcha told Pu’ar that he didn’t want any of those things. 

Yamcha didn’t want to rule the world. All he wanted was to be free from his fear of beautiful women so he can date. He wants to get married and start a family one day. He can’t do any of that if he can’t even speak to a woman. Pu’ar fully supports Yamcha’s dream and wants to help. 

Bulma wearing her towel came down and got onto Goku for talking about the dragon balls. Goku didn’t realize Bulma didn’t want Oolong to know about them. She came down to remind Oolong to clean her clothes and not to peak at her while she sleeps. 

Without their knowledge Oolong had slipped sleeping powder into their drinks which began to take effect. Goku passed out still sitting at the table while Bulma had made it to bed before passing out. Oolong planned to do exactly what Bulma kept telling him not to do. 

He went upstairs to peak at Bulma under her towel. Yamcha and Pu’ar made it back ready to get the dragon balls. They unlocked the door to the house wagon with Pu’ar turning into the key. Once inside they saw Goku sound asleep. Hearing a noise upstairs Pu’ar turned into Goku and checked it out. 

Oolong was scared he was getting caught by Goku so he transformed into Bulma. A shorter and chubber version since he panicked but Pu’ar wasn’t familiar with Bulma and Oolong had covered her up so as to not be seen. Pu’ar as Goku lured Oolong as Bulma away as Yamcha hid. 

Now that Pu’ar and Oolong were out of the house wagon, Yamcha could move upstairs. He saw a lump under the covers and thought they were the dragon balls but quickly realized it wasn’t. He uncovered them and freaked out as he saw a naked Bulma once more. 

Pu’ar and Oolong revealed themselves to each other at the same time and heard Yamcha scream. Pu’ar rushed back to Yamcha’s aid. Goku and Bulma under the sleep powder never even moved a muscle or noticed anything that occured. 

Oolong sat at the wheel with a rifle on guard all night. Bulma and Goku woke up refreshed and ready for a new day. Oolong who hadn’t slept was tired and ready to pass out when he heard Bulma’s voice. She wanted to know if her clothes were done but Oolong never did them. 

Oolong then told Bulma about an outfit that may fit her upstairs in the closet. Bulma rushed up to put them on only to realize it wasn’t an outfit but a sexy rabbit costume. She put it on then confronted Oolong about it. He told her he didn't have time because he was watching out for Yamcha and Pu’ar who attacked last night. 

This brightens Bulma’s day who was hoping Yamcha would show up. Her hope comes true as Yamcha and Pu’ar show up seconds later with a handheld missile launcher. He fires it at the house wagon and blows a hole into it. The shock blast knocks Bulma around who was looking for him. 

Bulma lays between the back seats unconscious. Goku jumps out of the hollow which is located in the front driver side. He is ready to fight and fully energized this time. Another skirmish between Goku and Yamcha began. This time Goku gave it to Yamcha hard. 

Yamcha lost a tooth after a single punch from Goku. This got Yamcha all worked up over his attractive face and they left. The house wagon was totaled so they had to continue on foot. Yamcha, still upset about his face, thought of another idea. 

He and Pu’ar will follow them until they have all seven dragon balls. This is when they will attack again and take them. Yamcha then can have his wish. Pu’ar liked the idea and they drove out to find Goku. They found them walking with Bulma passed out and Goku carrying her. 

Yamcha threw a capsule to them and wished them luck on their journey. Inside was a car. Goku put Bulma in the back and got up front with Oolong driving. Yamcha left never to be seen again so Oolong believed. Against his better judgement Oolong headed for Fry-Pan Mountain.


	9. Master Carrot and his thugs

They traveled through the desert for several days in the hover car Yamcha gave them unaware that Yamcha was following them. They came across an area filled with stones in the shape of mushrooms and half the height of a skyscraper. An area unmapped and none of them had ever seen before. 

On top of one of the mushrooms is Mai of the Pilaf Gang. She is the gang’s number one and her partner Shu is number two. He was a little ways down the road and Mai radioed him. She let him know that the dragon balls were headed in his direction. 

Mai and Shu have been put in charge of keeping an eye on the dragon balls for Emperor Pilaf, their boss. They had been following Bulma since before she met Goku waiting to steal the dragon balls from them. They have been completely unnoticed but were fully aware of Yamcha and Pu’ar. 

Pilaf himself was in possession of the final dragon ball that Bulma will need. He is using this one ball to ensure the others will come to him. All Mai and Shu are doing is spying and reporting everything back with their radios. Even though Mai and Shu aren’t the only two that work for Pilaf they are the only two entrusted with the dragon ball mission. 

The hover car was running low on fuel and they needed a place to refill. They almost thought walking was going to be a thing again. However, luck was on their side as they entered a small desert town, unmapped. 

Bulma “Civilization, just in time to”. 

Oolong “I’ll say, we are almost empty”. 

Bulma “You fill up and I will do some shopping”. 

Oolong “Alright”. 

Goku “Bulma, get food I’m getting hungry” 

Oolong “No surprise there”. 

Bulma “I’ll get you food”. 

Bulma was walking around for some shops not expecting much from an unmapped desert town but got a surprise as she walked up to a Hoi-Poi Capsule shop. She walked in confused that people seemed scared of her, Oolong, and Goku. She really did pay as much to it until the shopkeeper gave her free capsules. One very expensive small house capsule. 

This town was acting odd for sure. Yamcha was hiding about and trying to remember something about this town. It just wasn’t coming to him though. Bulma started to head back to the hover car when she noticed another small shop; a clothing store. She definitely wanted out of this rabbit costume. 

She looked the store over and the best thing she could find was a white genie-style romper which she matched with a blue genie-style vest, red belt, and sandals. Topping it off with matching genie-style gold bracelets, choker, and hair clip. This shopkeeper gave it to her on the house and Bulma started to think that maybe it was just a friendly town. 

I mean it wasn’t often a beautiful city girl passes through here. Then it became uncanny as she took off the rabbit ears. She gave the costum to the shopkeeper but he refused it and got angry with her. He threw her out and told her to never come back. She looked around and everyone seemed to not notice her anymore. 

She came across a small food vendor and got them all food. The vendor was civil and treated her like any other customer. In seconds everyone was treating and looking at her differently. She even had to pay for the food. She was getting an eerie feeling. 

Oolong had informed the man filling up the hover car that Bulma was the one with the money and he would have to wait to be paid. He told Oolong not to worry about it. Oolong was starting to come to grip; wondering why everyone was being so friendly and acting scared of them. 

Goku was just happy to be fed. Bulma returned after stopping to give Goku food but the fuel shopkeepers gave Goku some free food while she was gone. Bulma was puzzled about the clothing shopkeeper kicking her out in anger. All she did was take off the rabbit ears and now she finds out the gas was free too. 

Bulma “Something is really strange in this town” 

Oolong “No kidding”. 

Goku “What do you mean? They all seem really nice”. 

Bulma “Think about it Goku when we first entered you greeted a young girl and she ran off screaming. Does that seem normal to you?” 

Goku “No but you don’t seem normal to me either”. 

Bulma “Oh, why, bother? Lets just go and this time I’ll drive”. 

Before they could take off it all became clear to them what was going on. Two members of a Rabbit gang started harassing some of the town's people. Lots of villages and small towns were becoming subject to abuse since the rise of the Red Ribbon Army. They don’t get the protection they need from law enforcement. They have become targets of the army, bandits, thugs, and gangs. 

This town is under Master Carrot’s territory. The two thugs spotted Bulma and approached her. They started to bother her for a good time with them. 

Bulma “Ha, fat chance of that”. 

Rabbit thug one “You must be new around here”. 

Rabbit thug two “Yeah, no one turns down a rabbit” 

Bulma “Well I just did so be off”. 

Rabbit thug two “A feisty one. I like that”. 

Bulma “Just go on”. 

Oolong “You guys are the worst. I was never as bad as you guys”. 

Rabbit thug two “Shut it, pig. This doesn’t concern you”. 

Rabbit thug one “You should be fearing us like everyone else around here does”. 

Bulma “Hey, Goku these guys are bad. Take care of them will you”. 

Oolong “Wait… do you think that wise? They have guns”. 

Bulma “Goku can take them anyway. Go kick those thugs’ butt, Goku”. 

Goku “(Swallows a bite of food) okay”. 

It doesn’t take long before Goku has the guys calling for their boss. They couldn’t handle the fight against him. Bulma and Oolong thought that this would cause the town to be grateful but it only angered them more. It was clear that the anger came from a place of fear. 

Bulma decided they would wait and have Goku take care of these guys' boss as well. As these situations come and go Bulma’s confidence in Goku grows even stronger while Oolong’s begins to take hold. He is seeing more and more why he was taken down by Goku. 

Yamcha and Pu’ar watched Goku from behind a house as he took down the thugs. It was at that moment it hit Yamcha who the boss was and who ran this town. He knew that in a one on one fight Goku was stronger but that wasn’t the issue; his touch was. Yamcha tried to get a message to them but the townspeople kept ignoring him. 

It was too late Master Carrot had arrived and stepped out of his car. He was approached by his two thugs who pointed Goku out. Master Carrot didn’t appear threatening to Bulma who laughed about this whole affair. The thugs let Bulma know that she was done for. 

Master Carrot took one large hop over to Bulma and offered his hand. Bulme denied his handshake by slapping it away. That was it and that’s all it took. Master Carrot giggled a bit as Bulma turned into a carrot which caused Oolong and Goku to wig out. 

Goku snapped himself back quickly and was ready to fight him. He wanted Bulma turned back. Oolong told Goku not to touch him and to use the staff. Goku liked the idea and they began to fight. After Bulma turned Oolong realized who they were dealing with. 

Since Goku was using his staff Master Carrot couldn’t touch him. If he couldn’t touch him then he couldn’t win so he used carrot Bulma against Goku. He turned to Oolong for an idea but Oolong took off in the hover car. Goku was alone facing a problem he didn’t know how to fix. 

Master Carrot had his thugs beat Goku who was instructed not to fight back or they would kill Bulma. Yamcha didn’t want to get involved but it was looking like he didn’t have a choice. He came up with a plan to have Pu’ar turn into a bird and get Bulma away from Carrot. 

Pu’ar transformed, flying over he was able to grab Bulma carrying her elsewhere. Yamcha jumped in and stopped the thugs that were stomping Goku. Yamcha informed Goku they had Bulma and to use Nyoibo to stop Master Carrot. Goku did exactly that. 

He forced Master Carrot to turn Bulma back. They tied them up and Goku used Nyoibo placing Master Carrot and his thugs on the moon. Before they were spotted by Bulma, Yamcha and Pu’ar were gone. Mai and Shu looking from inside another member’s home reported everything back to Pilaf. 

The town was so grateful they let them keep all the free stuff for free and gave up more; free food. They never thought they would get rid of the rabbit gang and be free. Goku and Bulma left to seek out Oolong who was sitting in the hover car just outside the town. 

Bulma was annoyed with Oolong’s cowardness and let him know. Oolong wanted to know how Goku was able to win and get Bulma back. He told them both that Yamcha helped. He had told Goku he and Pu’ar were just passing through when they saw the trouble. 

Oolong was suspicious and made a snub remark. Bulma couldn’t hear it though because she was in fantasyland thinking about Yamcha as her white knight. She even had a few similar dreams about him the next couple of nights. All Oolong had was nightmares about meeting the Ox King. 

Author's note: I realize this story originally happened after they met the Ox King and Chichi but I want to throw some small twists in every now and then. I am doing this to better fit when I get to the parts that are completely original. I was just going to do a preface then start my own tells but I chose to start the story from the beginning instead. Original story arcs and character will come but that will be a while. Thank you.


	10. Fry-Pan Mountain and the Legendary Ox King

It took another few days on the road but they were finally within a few miles of Fry-Pan Mountain. This was something Oolong wasn’t looking forward to after hearing all the rumors about the monstrous Ox King. Oolong told them the stories he heard about him. 

He was said to be guarding his treasure which is said to be in quantities. One day while he was out with his kid the palace caught fire and he was never about to return home. He still guards his home and treasure with the hope that one day the flames will go out and he can return home. 

Bulma “Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me” 

Goku “I can’t wait to meet this Ox guy”. 

Oolong “You both take this too lightly”. 

Bulma “Why is it getting hotter? We left the desert”. 

Oolong “Must be the flames from the castle” 

Bulma “I don’t see flames from here and there isn’t a fire that is hot enough to reach us”. 

Oolong “Oh you will see. You don’t believe this but you are on a search for dragon balls to ask a dragon for a wish”. 

Bulma “I am a woman of science and it isn’t unlikely to have a dragon grant wishes in a world where genies exist. It is highly unlikely for a mountain to stay on fire for several years. 

Oolong “Like I said wait and you will see it”. 

It wouldn’t be too long after that. Over the peak they could see the top of the mountain and the flames that engulfed it. Bulma was wrong and she hated that Oolong of all people was right. The closer they got to it the hotter. It was nearly too hot to approach so they parked some ways away. Still able to see the whole mountain and the flames that submerges it. 

Oolong started to tremble with fear staring at the mountain. His cowardness took over and he jumped in the driver seat. He backed the car back ready to make a get away when Bulma began to whistle. He had to stop then and go behind a bush. 

Not too far out was Yamcha and Pu’ar trying to stay on their tail but out of sight. They got stopped when they saw a young girl about Goku’s age running from a tyrannosaurus. They saw this girl turn to face the tyrannosaurus and throw a blade from her helmet and cut the dinosaur’s head clear off. 

Dinosaurs like in the real world were extinct but one scientist known as Dr. Yolk grew up obsessed with them. He learned everything and made a career out of it. This wasn’t enough and one day brought his first dinosaur back to life. To be safe it was a Brachiosaurus. 

The Brachiosaurus satisfied him for a while and they became best friends. The friendship would end with the dinosaurus’ death. In his grief he resurrected several more but this time he didn’t stop. Sadly his life started out about dinosaurs and would end the same. He was killed by one of his own creations; a velociraptor. 

Before his death the king was already ordering them to be detained and executed. Many people felt that was wrong and so with hearing the cries of his people they worked out another plan. By this time they were already back on the endangered species list. 

Instead they ordered the dinosaurs to be placed as far from the major populated areas. This satisfied the people and the dinosaur attacks went down. Dinosaurs became rare and rarely seen. They were kept away from towns and cities by the Dino Rangers who kept an eye on the area they mostly stayed near. This was one of the few that wandered away and got lost. 

Yamcha and Pu’ar were studden by the sight; the girl was upset and nervous after what happened. The blade acted like a boomerang; it came right back and attached itself to the top of her helmet. The girl ran straight into them and without a second thought fired a beam from that same helmet. 

She missed Yamcha as he dodged. He jumped over and the beam shot above Pu’ar’s head. Yamcha leaped to action striking the girl on the back of the head hard which knocked her out cold. 

Yamcha “Man that kid is dangerous”. 

Pu’ar “Yeah, but Yamcha she’s a girl”. 

Yamcha “I’m not a pervert Pu’ar. That girl is much too young for me”. 

Pu’ar “Oh. Never was good at telling human ages”. 

They make it just in time to see Goku head up the mountain on his cloud. The flames were too hot for even Goku to handle. Bulma wasn’t happy about this outcome and Oolong tried to tell them it was hopeless. They didn’t even hear something coming up from behind them. 

Before they knew it a giant one handed ax flew right past their face and into a large stone. It cracked the stone in half as Bulma and Oolong turned to see a half-giant large man in a helmet with ox horns and a feather in between. This is Gyu-Mao, the Ox King. Bulma and Oolong both were frozen in fear at the sight of this large man. 

Gyu-Mao “What are yer doing on me land?” 

Bulma “(Shaking with fear) Nothing just passing through”. 

Gyu-Mao “Trying to steal me treasure” 

Oolong “Of course not. We know not to mess with your treasure, sir”. 

Gyu-Mao “Me think not believe yer” 

Goku returns and informs them that the flames were too much and he couldn’t get into the castle. Bulma freaked hering this from Goku thinking the worst was about to happen. 

Gyu-Mao “That cloud, its Kin-To’un right? Where did you get it?” 

Bulma and Oolong “huh?” 

Goku “An old turtle guy gave it to me” 

At that moment the Ox King’s anger switched to him jumping for joy. He wanted to know if they knew how to find the old man. Goku asked Bulma and she just told him off the beach somewhere. The Ox King got even more excited then noticed the staff on Goku’s back. 

Gyu-Mao “That staff, the Nyoibo. Where did you get that from?” 

Goku “My grandpa gave me this”. 

Gyu-Mao “Was your grandpa Son Gohan?” 

Goku “Wow, you’re good. That was his name”. 

Gyu-Mao “Yer Son Gohan’s grandson Hoo Hoo Hoo Beat All”. 

Goku “You knew my grandpa?” 

Gyu-Mao “Knew him, we trained together under Master Roshi. The turtle guy you call him”. 

Goku “Whao, that's great. 

Gyu-Mao “Your grandpa was Master Roshi’s number one student and thanks to him I became his second best student. Oh the memories I can think of”. We can talk about memories later. I'd like to ask a favor”. 

Goku “Sure”. 

Gyu-Mao “Great. According to some of my sources the flames on my mountain can be put out with something called a Basho-Sen. My old master has this item. I was wondering if you could find him and retrive it for me?” 

Goku “Sure, I can try and find him. Can I ask you something?” 

Gyu-Mao “Yer sure can”. 

Goku “We are looking for one of there (Pulls out a dragon ball and shows him) and we think one is in your castle. Have you ever seen something like this?” 

Gyu-Mao “Yes, I believe I have. I remember it because it sticks out among the other treasures”. 

Goku “Can we have it when the fire is out?” 

Gyu-Mao “Of course, my boy”. 

Bulma “Wow, way to go Goku”. 

Gyu-Mao “One other thing. I sent my daughter, Chichi out yesterday to look for my old master and I was wondering if you could pick her up along the way?” 

Goku “Yeah, I can do that”. 

The Ox King showed him a picture of his daughter. Oolong was surprised she was so cute. Didn’t look at all how he was thinking. Even more shocked was Yamcha and Pu’ar who quickly realized they knocked out the Ox King’s daughter. Out of fear for their lives Yamcha and Pu’ar raced off to see if the girl was okay. 

When they arrived Chi-Chi was still out cold. Yamcha rushed to her aid and woke her up. Chi-chi freaked at the sight of him. Yamcha tried to calm her down but let it slip he knew her name. Now he needed to cover himself again. He did this by claiming to be a secret admirer of hers. 

Chi-chi “If that’s true why did you hit me?” 

Yamcha “Well, my dear you attacked first”. 

Chi-chi “Oh that's right. I’m so sorry. I haven’t had the best of luck since I started this journey. I guess I’m a bit jumpy”. 

Yamcha “My friend and I must be off now”. 

Chi-chi “Why is that? Huh… You lying aren’t you?” 

Yamcha “No way. Does this look like the face of a liar? (He smiles at her goofily) 

Chi-chi “Wow, you look funny with that weird smile and a missing tooth”. 

Yamcha turned around in anger at her comment while Chi-chi went into her own head. Her innocent and naive nature didn’t know what to think of a boy’s confession. By the time she turned to look at Yamcha he was gone. Seconds later Goku flew in asking her if she is who she is. 

This new boy knows her name too but that gets explained since the Ox King sent Goku. He tells her that her father sent him to help her find the old turtle guy for an object he couldn’t remember the name of. 

Goku offers Chi-chi to ride the cloud and warns her of the condition it takes to ride it. Chi-chi wasn’t sure but she grabbed Goku’s tail to get on. He screamed out in pure pain and fell off the cloud as Chi-chi sat on it perfectly calm. She didn’t understand what just happened. 

Goku stood back up and explained the issue with his tail; Chi-chi understood then. She apologized then asked him why he had a tail. He never thought about why and didn’t know. He just always had it. He did let her know that his friend thinks he was a lab experiment; still doesn’t know what that means. 

Yamcha and Pu’ar were nearby. They heard and saw everything. Seeing how Goku reacted to his tail being pulled made him so happy. He now knows Goku’s one weakness and can now defeat him in combat. The dragon balls were as good as his.


	11. The Ox King and Chi-chi's log

Chi-chi was born Age 736 to Gyo-Mao aka the Ox King and his beautiful wife Bonyu. Chi-chi looks identical to her Mother Bonyu even down to her stubborn personality. The Ox King met Bonyu three year before they gave birth to Chi-chi. She was a maiden, herbalist, and healer living in the village of Pleasant Mountain. 

Gyo-Mao was just a traveler passing through but the villagers had a long history and negative relationship with giants. This affected the way Gyo-Mao was perceived without reason. Bonyu was the only kind spirit to him as the giants in the stories alway interested her. 

They became friends and later lovers. Her parents hated it and refused to give him a chance. They couldn’t be married and she was forbidden to see him. She would sneak around and do it anyway. All their mistreatment began to harden him but Bonyu kept him soft enough. 

That was until the Red Ribbon Army invaded the village. Gyu-Mao fought off the army and became a hero to the people. They were so grateful they would bring gifts and offerings. Bonyu’s parents finally allowed them to marry. Not long after this thieves began to try and take everything. 

Not just from his castle but from the villagers as well. He did want he felt he needed to do to protect his growing family and the village. Over time and with the birth of Chi-chi things began to take a turn. His loving wife fell ill and the attacks were costing village lives. 

He seeked out a wizard for help. A powerful wizard that he asked to help his wife and protect everything that was precious to him. The wizard didn’t arrive in time to save Bonyu; Chi-chi was two years old. The Ox King’s grief would cost him his home. 

The wizard tried to warn Gyu-Mao but filled with anger, guilt, and grief he could hear none of what he was being told. The wizard called upon the fire spirit and the entire mountain went up in flames. For the next three years Gyu-Mao and Chi-chi could live in their home. 

They were protected because they were the only ones that could resist the flames. During these years the Ox King became so hard and selfish that it angered the fire spirit. The spirit took away their ability to resist the fire and they lost their home. The only person who saw kindness from Gyu-Mao was his own daughter. 

This was his punishment. It worked too as his failure to do right affected his daughter in a negative way. His reputation had already been set in stone and the stories spread of the vile Ox King. The stories change the name of the mountain region from Pleasant to Fry-Pan or sometimes Fire. 

Gyu-Mao and Chi-chi were left all alone and he hated what he had done to his daughter. The flames never stopped people from trying to get in to steal from him. He began to train his daughter in martial arts. Chi-chi didn’t care much for fighting but loved their cooking time together. She loved to cook, gathering herbs, and going hunting. 

This was one way he felt better about Chi-chi. He wanted her to be safe and protected even if he wasn’t around to do it himself. The village allowed Chi-chi to enroll in their small school. Even though the Ox King had fallen from grace they still remember him as a hero. 

They remember Bonyu and all she did for the village as a healer and herbalist. Chi-chi began studying her mother’s ways as well as her father’s. The village would tell her she is the best of both her parents. She hated killing but knew how to hunt and respect the animals she hunted. 

Chi-chi didn’t enjoy fighting but started to advance farther than her father did in the same amount of time. She picked flowers, fruits, vegetables, and herbs while enjoying nature’s worth. The villagers loved her and adored her. She became their protector over time. Seeing how well Chi-chi was doing softened Gyu-Mao to his old self. 

Gyu-Mao called upon Fortuneteller Baba who is a distant relative of theirs. She never explained how. Truthfully, Baba and Roshi are immermorialy their aunt and uncle. Gyu-Mao is a descendant of one of the siblings that didn’t inherit the gene that ages them slowly. 

Fortuneteller Baba helped Gyu-Mao locate the wizard and figure out what he needed to put the flames out of the mountain. Of all the family members Baba looked after, she liked Gyu-Mao the most and felt sorry for him. Being part giant he was treated poorly his whole life. On top of that he was an orphan before he turned one year old.


	12. Goku and Chi-chi's mini Adventure

Goku and Chichi took off on Kin-To’un. They hadn’t reached a few miles before Goku needed to check and see if she was a girl or a boy. This was the thing Bulma worried about the most with Goku. Even though his intentions are innocent; it was still something Bulma felt Goku needed help with. 

Chi-chi freaked out on Goku and pushed him off the cloud. He fell on the hot desert sand. He got back up and wanted to know why she knocked him off. Chi-chi got distracted and flew into one of the tall oddly shaped stones. She pulled herself up and yelled in a red face filled with embarrassment and anger. 

Chi-chi “YOU TOUCHED ME WRONG. I didn’t like it”. 

Goku “Why is it wrong?” 

Chi-chi “HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW? WERE YOU RAISED BY WILD ANIMALS?” 

Goku “What do you mean?” 

Chi-chi “(sighs) never mind” 

Goku “I just wanted to know if you were a boy or a girl”. 

Chi-chi “NEXT TIME ASK. huh… You really can’t tell?” 

Goku “No. You all look the same to me”. 

Chi-chi “um?… What?.. How is this even possible?” 

Goku “How do you tell the difference?” 

Chi-chi “I JUST DO THAT'S HOW. Besides one shouldn’t be touched there until they are in a relationship”. 

Goku “Relationship?” 

They climbed back on Kin-To’um and flew off. Chi-chi began to blush thinking about Yamcha and his confession from earlier. Goku wanted to know what was wrong with her face and she just told him she was thinking of a boy. This whole boys thinking about girls and girls thinking about boys thing was so confusing to Goku. 

He tried to stay on the same path they took to get to Fry-Pan Mountain. Unfortunately, they found themselves flying over an unfamiliar forest. 

Chi-chi “Do you know where we are or where we are going?” 

Goku “Not sure”. 

Chi-chi “WHAT? You got us lost?” 

Goku “Yeah, but maybe we can ask someone how to get there”. 

Chi-chi “That sounds like a good plan”. 

They landed inside the forest and started walking around looking for whoever they could. Chi-chi spotted something that got her attention away from the real mission. It was a small patch of blue ginger; one of the rarest herbs on Earth that can sell for 50k zeni a piece. 

The herb is used in a lot of different herb remedies and the main ingredient used in a special healing potion used by witches. Chi-chi always wanted this herb because it was said to be her mother’s favorite though she only got to use it once. 

Chi-chi’s curiosity of this herb was innocent and emotional. There are others in search of this herb for profit. Chi-chi began to pick the blue herb when they heard a scream. It was a woman’s scream and it sounded as if she was in danger. Goku jumped on his cloud to check it out. 

He found three guys attacking a young woman. At least that's what he thought and what they wanted him to see. In reality it was a trap setup to separate Goku and Chi-chi. They thought this would be easier. 

In a normal situation it would’ve been. Goku took out the three men and the girl. Flew back to Chi-chi to see that she fought off two other guys. It was clear that Goku and Chi-chi weren't going to be easy adversaries. They were just going to fly off when an arrow head hit Chi-chi in the leg. 

She fell down and her helmet rolled away. The cloud flew off and Goku turned to see several armed bandits with arrows pointed at them. Goku was ready to fight when the leader appeared. It was the King of Thieves and his gang. 

King of Thieves “You can fight us but you won’t be able to keep the girl alive if you do”. 

Goku “That’s a dirty trick”. 

King of Thieves “Kid, I’m the king of thieves my whole life is filled with dirty tricks” 

Goku “What do you want?” 

King of Thieves “All those Blue Ginger your girlfriend just picked”. 

Chi-chi “No Way. I got these first”. 

King of Thieves “Hello, thief remember. That doesn’t matter to me”. 

Chi-chi “(She grips them hard) I won’t give them up to the likes of you”. 

King of Thieves “You both are helpless right now and without a choice so….”. 

Chi-chi “Goku, please don’t let them take this from me”. 

King of Thieves “He won’t risk your life”. 

Goku “I won’t let you hurt her or take the flowers”. 

King of Thieves “How do you plan to stop all of us?” 

Goku took out his staff. He gave Nyoibo to Chi-chi and told her that it can grow on command. Standing with an injured leg and having Goku as her backup they were about to fight and escape with all the Blue Ginger. It was a tough fight but they got through it. 

They rested somewhere far from the King of Thieves gang and Chi-chi fixed up a healing herb. She used it on the wound and took out the arrow. They spent the night in the forest. By morning her leg was all better without a scar to be seen. 

She started to walk around to see how well her leg had healed. Goku returned with a wild animal he had hunted and they made a fire to cook it. 

Goku “Your face is all red again?” 

Chi-chi “I was thinking”. 

Goku “About a boy?” 

Chi-chi “I was thinking I’m the luckiest girl in the world right now”. 

Goku “You are?” 

Chi-chi “Yeah, yesterday a boy confessed his love to me and today I am here with another boy who became my hero”. 

Goku “I don’t understand”. 

Chi-chi “Before we leave lets do something fun. What do you like to do?” 

Goku “Um… I like to fight”. 

Chi-chi “Uh such a boy. Okay, then let's do it”. 

Goku “You want to fight me?” 

Chi-chi “Think of it as training. I can be your sparring partner.” 

Goku “Yeah, sounds like fun”. 

Goku and Chi-chi spared for a few hours before heading out. It wasn’t just a fun time but a way she could test how well she had healed. Goku enjoyed it though. Chi-chi was without a doubt the best fight he had since he began this adventure. 

They still needed to know which way it was to the beach. After flying around for a while they found a father and son humanoid bears fishing. They asked them for direction and the bear set them off the right way. Every so many miles they would ask someone so they can stay on track. 

On day three they reached the beach and started flying over the ocean. They asked around to find Master Roshi. The first person they asked was a mermaid who got angry at the sound of his name. She was less than helpful. The next three didn’t know how to find him. 

Finally, Someone they asked knew where he was. A dolphin pointed them in the correct direction and moments later they were on Kame Island in front of Kame House. Goku began to yell for the old man. Master Roshi came to the door and wondered what all the yelling was about. 

Master Roshi “Well if it isn’t; Goku, right?” 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Chi-chi “That's the old master? He seems too thin to be tough”. 

Goku “That's him alright”.


	13. Kamehame

Master Roshi “So what brought you all the way out here? Wasn’t the girl with you older and well….. More….. uh….(clears throat) filled out?” 

Goku “That was Bulma, this is Chi-chi; the Ox King’s daughter”. 

Master Roshi “Oh… why didn’t you bring the other girl?” 

Goku “She can’t ride the cloud”. 

Master Roshi “Oh that's right”. 

Chi-chi turned to Goku and told him she was wanting to test him and make sure he isn’t an imposter. She took the blade from her helmet and threw it at Master Roshi while his back was facing them. He felt something was coming and turned around just in time to have the blade cut the top of his bald head. 

The blade flew back around and landed right back on the top of her helmet and she was sure this meant that he wasn’t the real Master Roshi. She was wrong and he proved it with his driver’s license. Chi-chi immediately felt ashamed and started to apologize and helped him fix up the injury. 

Master Roshi “Now tell me why the two of you are here”. 

Goku “We are looking for the… 

Chi-chi “BASHO-SEN” 

Master Roshi “Why do you want that?” 

Chi-chi “My father was told that the basho-sen is the only thing that can put out the flames to our home”. 

Masher Roshi “Oh, yeah, I heard about that”. 

Goku “They said you have it so can we borrow it”. 

Master Roshi “I do have it. Come over here boy and talk with me alone”. 

Goku “Yeah, what is it?” 

Master Roshi “Don’t let that girl over there know about this but I have a favor to ask for using the basho-sen”. 

Goku “What do you need?” 

Master Roshi “I am a lonely old man and before my days are over I’d like to have an intimate moment with your other female friend”. 

Goku “What do you mean?” 

Master Roshi “I’d like to… just once… take one little…. You know…. At her boingy boingy”. 

Goku “Not sure what you mean but I will talk to Bulma for you”. 

Master Roshi “Can I ask?” 

Goku “Ask What?” 

Master Roshi “What's in it for you and the girl if I help them?” 

Goku “We are collecting these dragon balls like the one you gave us. When we collect all seven a dragon comes as gives you a wish”. 

Master Roshi “Interesting”. 

Goku “I can’t wait to see what the dragon looks like”. 

Master Roshi “GREAT…. WE HAVE A DEAL”. 

Chi-chi “YAH” 

Master Roshi “Umigame, where is the Basho-Sen?” 

Umigame “Didn’t you spill wonton soup on it and throw it out?” 

Master Roshi “Oh Yeah, I was using it as a potholder”. 

Chi-chi “A pot holder?” 

Goku “Does that mean you don’t have it?” 

Master Roshi “Don’t worry about that. I have another idea. Just as long as you keep your end”. 

Goku “I will”. 

Umigame “I don’t like the sound of that, sir”. 

Master Roshi “You don’t even know what it is”. 

Umigame “Yeah but I know it is shameful”. 

Master Roshi “No one asked you”. 

Master Roshi called forth a flying spinning turtle and got on its shell. Goku and Chi-chi flew off towards Fry-Pan Mountain with Roshi following behind. 

Chi-chi “Do you really think he can put out the fire?” 

Goku “Yeah. He was my grandpa’s teacher and your dad’s. He gotta be great”. 

Chi-chi “If you say so. (Still not sure)” 

It took them a day and a half to reach Fry-Pan Mountain; a shorter time since they knew where they knew where they were going. Goku and Chi-chi got there first and had to break the bad news about the Basho-Sen. He then told them that Master Roshi was heading their way to put the fire out himself. Chi-chi still unsure it was possible. 

Within seconds of Goku letting them know Master Roshi was on his way they spotted him arriving. Once he landed he felt dizzy and needed to catch himself before speaking. 

Master Roshi “Gyu-Mao, I heard you built yourself a bad rep”. 

Gyu-Mao “Yes, Sir”. 

Master Roshi “That treasure of yours has cost lives”. 

Gyu-Mao “Yes, and I feel much shame. I will destroy my treasure for penance of my greed”. 

Master Roshi “Now let's not get carried away and go that far. As long as you’ve realized your wrong doing”. 

Gyu-Mao “I have, Master. I’ve seen the light and just want to go home”. 

Oolong “I never thought I’d see the day”. 

Master Roshi “Hey, Goku”. 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Master Roshi “(Clears throat) Our agreement”. 

Goku tells Bulma that Master Roshi wanted to speak with her. They went off privately to talk and the others stood confused. Bulma didn’t understand what they were doing either. 

Bulma “Alright, what is this all about”. 

Goku “I think…. the old turtle wants to pat-pat your chest”. 

Master Roshi “One little feel”. 

Bulme “YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME”. 

Goku “Nope that's what he said he wants”. 

Bulma “WASN’T LAST TIME BAD ENOUGH”. 

Master Roshi “I need a feel or I won’t put out that fire. Up to you. I mean if you still want your wish from the dragon”. 

Bulma “(Inner Thought) Great, Goku why not just do a commercial or something”. 

Goku “Why not let him? What's the big deal?” 

Bulma “SHUT IT, GOKU” 

Master Roshi “I could just head home”. 

Bulma “FINE, but only after the job is done. 

Master Roshi “It's a deal”. 

Everyone but Bulma was excited to see how this skinny old man was going to put out this massive flame. She couldn’t help but feel bitter and didn’t know if she should root for him or hope he can’t do it. Yamcha and Pu’ar where hiding around about to watch a miracle this legendary master was going to pull. 

It was going to be a true moment for the history books as Master Roshi climbed a short wall for better height. His once skinny body blew up to look like a bodybuilder as he began to unleash his signature move. Yamcha starred in anticipation as he knew what he was about to witness. 

Gyu-Mao “He’s building the Kamehameha wave”. 

Bulma, Goku, Oolong “Kamehameha wave?” 

Chi-chi “Oh, you told me about this”. 

Master Roshi “Ka….Me….Ha...Me...Ha………” 

The blast formed from his hand like a burning light from a sun on the Earth exiting his palms. Everyone looked with shock and amazement. When it was all over the fire was out but their home and the mountain were demolished. Bulma and Oolong began looking through the rubble for the dragon ball. 

Goku was so pumped after seeing that, he just had to learn it. Master Roshi told him that it takes many years to learn something like that. Goku still wanted to try and he did. In one shot he blasted a hole in the car. 

Goku “uh-oh, I wrecked the car. Bulma won’t be happy about this”. 

They looked with bewilderment as it took Master Roshi around fifty years to create the attack and even longer to perfect it. Goku, this kid with a tail did it in seconds after seeing it done once. The surprise also reached Yamcha and Pu’ar who witnessed it. Master Roshi, Gyu-Mao, and Chi-chi walked over to Goku. Master Roshi and Gyu-Mao wanted to know about Gohan. 

Goku had to let them know he was dead and they felt it was a shame. They both liked and cared for Gohan so to hear about his death was heartbreaking for them. Realizing that Goku didn’t have anyone to finish his training, Master Roshi offered. 

Goku “You want to train me?” 

Master Roshi “Of course. You boy have just done something in seconds that took me decades to do. One day you may even surpass me”. 

Goku “Alright, I will be there as soon as we finish collecting all the balls and I can see the dragon”. 

Master Roshi “I’ll see you then”. 

Bulma and Oolong finally lifted the right piece of rubble and got the dragon ball. They knew they got it from the excitement expressed from Bulma’s yell. Yamcha couldn’t even focus on that after hearing Master Roshi was going to come out of retirement just to train Goku. He was upset over it and Pu’ar was there to comfort him. 

Bulma’s happiness turned to anger when she found out about the car. That was until Gyu-Mao gave them one of his capsules with a hover car inside. It was a thanks for helping out. They were about to say their goodbyes when Master Roshi reminded them about the deal. 

The idea grossed Bulma out; she talked Oolong into transforming into her so he could take her place. He transformed but not in a correct way and got yelled at for it until he did it right. He met with Master Roshi alone with Bulma watching as he teased the old man. 

He gave Master Roshi a bit more than he asked for and the old man burst blood from his nose. Bulma came back to the car angry with Oolong. No one even knew what just happened. During their inappropriate moment Goku and Chi-chi were having an innocent sweet moment. 

Chi-chi had developed a real crush on Goku because of his heroism. He helped her keep something precious and made sure she was safe. She wanted to know if Goku would think of her while he was away. Not fully understanding he said he would and asked if she would do the same. 

She blushed and told him yes. She finished their conversation asking if Goku would make her his bride. Still not understanding the conversation, Goku agreed to marry Chi-chi. She was so happy that she kissed Goku on the cheek then ran off to inform her father of the great news. 

Upon Bulma and Oolong’s return to the car Gyu-Mao began expressing his enthusiasm. All the emotions died down with the goodbyes. Master Roshi headed out the same way he came while Bulma, Goku, and Oolong left towards their last dragon ball. Yamcha and Pu’ar not far behind. 

Bulma “That's odd and doesn’t seem right (puzzled)”. 

Oolong “What do you mean?” 

Bulma “The final dragon ball is located back in the desert”. 

Goku “Maybe Yamcha has it”. 

Bulma “I wish but this isn’t taking us in that direction”. 

Oolong “I for one am glad”. 

Bulma “That could mean someone else has it”. 

Oolong “I’m not worried. Not with Goku with us”. 

Bulma “Oh, now you’re on board. Better late than never I guess”. 

Goku “Let's go see us a dragon” 

Bulma and Oolong “YEAH”.


	14. Coming Together; The Pilaf Gang's tale

Pilaf’s gang was officially established in Age 740 after Pilaf undermined a small organization and rose to be their leader. He moved the gang to his palace in Diablo Desert in Age 742. Pilaf was born in Age 715 to his parents in Mochi Town. 

Moshi Town is seventeen miles north of East City where a lot of small monster-like earthlings are from. With Pilaf’s IQ he was able to enter High School early; in East City. Not a lot of people from villages or towns can enter a major city school so it was considered an honor where he was from. 

For his small size and IQ he was bullied. His short temper entertained the bullies and those who witnessed it. He wouldn’t have long to deal with it since he would get enrolled in Earstern Region University before finishing high school. His short temper got him kicked out following a year though. 

After being kicked out he got into East City College. This small college got shut down for several years after it was discovered a group of scientists including Pilaf were doing illegal studies on tourture. They were all arrested but Pilaf made his escape. 

He disappeared into a science lab run by a gang of below average intelligence which he hated being bossed around by people he felt were less than him. He worked his way up taking it over to become the now Pilaf gang. Those who prefered Pilaf to the old leader left and it was more than half the members. 

In Age 745 Pilaf and a few of his men entered a town on the edge of the western region known as Plum Town. Plum Town is located between the villages where Oolong and Pu’ar grew up; outside of Yahhoy City. On flyers throughout the town are wanted signs for Mai and Shu. 

Shu was born in Age 728 as part of his parents fourth litter. His parents are owners of a small local restaurant in Yahhoy City. They all worked together to run the place but Shu hated the lifestyle. Shu later met a ninja named Hundun; he began to train under him. His family hated it but Shu loved it. Hundun was like Shu but a bulldog and a bad influence on the way he would lead his life. Hundun was a ninja house burglar and Shu shortly followed. 

During a break in they were ambushed. Hundun helped Shu escape without being recognized but Hundun went to prison. Even though no one knew Shu’s involvement he began missing the adventure that lifestyle provided. One day Shu just disappeared from his family; heading out of town. 

He hated to leave his family behind but he just couldn’t be a part of the restaurant anymore. Two months out on his own he ran into Mai and they quickly became a team of skillful thieves inside Plum Town. They were spotted by witnesses just a week before Pilaf appeared and were close to being caught. This made it easy for Mai and Shu to accept Pilaf’s offer to join his gang. 

Mai was born in Yahhoy City, Age 730 to Momo (Mother) and Mandu (Father). Momo was a housewife and mother while Mandu was a spy who worked for the king. Mai would sneak into her father’s office while he was away on missions and play with all his cool spy gear. 

Momo and Mai didn’t know what Mandu did but Mai was beginning to figure it out herself. Before Mai turned ten Momo died in a car accident. This accident caused Mandu to retire and stay home with Mai. He took this time to train Mai as a spy. It was the only way he knew how to bound. 

Mai didn’t mind, infact, she loved every minute of it. Mandu specialized in firearm weapons and this trait became part of Mai and her role in the Pilaf gang. By the time Mai was thirteen Mandu was killed by enemies. While Mai was at school their house was attacked and burned down with her father inside. 

Mai was taken into foster care and placed in a home with a family in Plum Town. They had too many kids and couldn’t pay attention to them all. Mai fell in with a tough group who betrayed her. Shu just happened to be there when it went down and helped Mai get away from them. 

By the time Mai and Shu joined the Pilaf gang they were best friends and great partners. The gang offered them a home and family and their loyalty to Pilaf increased over the years. By the time they were going against Goku and his friends Mai and Shu were Pilaf’s best.


	15. The Dragon Balls are Stolen

Bulma, Goku, and Oolong make it back to Diablo Desert and start heading towards the final dragon ball. They are unaware that they are being watched and followed by others who seek a wish from the dragon. Yamcha and Pu’ar have been on their tail since they gave them a capsule. 

However, not even Yamcha and Pu’ar are aware that they aren’t the only ones following Goku and his friends. Mai and Shu are close by every step of the way. Reporting back to their boss Pilaf or as they call him Emperor Pilaf. Danger lurks all around as they travel through the mushroom stones once again. 

Oolong “I never did ask what you plan to wish for?” 

Bulma “Oh, that's right I haven’t told you guys”. 

Goku “I never thought to ask”. 

Bulma “(Blushing) well…. I am going to ask for the most perfect boyfriend”. 

Oolong “So we are risking our lives because you can’t get your own boyfriend and need to wish for one?” 

Bulma “SHUT IT, OOLONG. I CAN GET A BOYFRIEND ALL I WANT. I WANT TO WISH FOR THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND”. 

Oolong “Still seems to be a selfish wish for all the trouble it is costing us”. 

Bulma “It hasn’t caused you any trouble, Oolong”. 

As the conversation went on a surprise hit blasted the Ox King’s hover car. Bulma, Oolong, and Goku once again are wrecked and without a vehicle. Oolong believed the attack came from Yamcha and Pu’ar. 

Bulma got thrown from the blast and laid unconscious with some cuts and bruises. Oolong could barely stand up with some serious injuries himself. Goku got knocked away a bit with some minor grazing. He stood up fast looking around for wherever the blast came from. 

Goku didn’t believe it was Yamcha. After all, why would he help them just to turn around and hurt them. Oolong was wrong about who and Goku was wrong that Yamcha wasn’t after them. Seconds within the debate a large machine leaps at them. 

Goku was ready for the fight but the machine ignored them and ran straight for the wreckage searching for something. It seemed to find it and blasted off into the sky. Oolong yelled to Goku to go after them because it was the dragon balls the machine took. Goku called for his cloud and chased after the machine. 

He flew around a bit looking and when he found the machine it was empty. Goku didn’t realize it even was a machine and that someone was controlling it from inside. He attacked the machine and the device fell easily. 

He tried to convince the inoperative object to hand the dragon balls back but nothing happened. The broken device in Goku’s mind just died and he couldn’t find the dragon balls anywhere. He returned to Oolong and a newly awoken Bulma and told them what happened. 

Bulma “(angry sigh) Goku you are so hopeless sometimes”. 

Goku “What do you mean?” 

Bulma “Nevermind, it's too late now. They have all seven dragon balls and now I will never get my wish (Starts crying)” 

Goku “Not all of them”. 

Oolong “What do you mean that thing just grabbed the suitcase”. 

Goku “Yeah, but I still have my grandpa’s dragon ball on me”. 

Bulma “(Immediately stops crying and starts a fake sinister laugh) What fools, they missed one. Lets go guys and get those dragon balls back”. 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Oolong “Great except for one thing our ride blew up”. 

Bulma “You underestimate me. I bought all those capsules remember”. 

Oolong “Oh, yeah”. 

Bulma “Oh No”. 

Goku “What is it?” 

Bulma “The capsules were in a bag I placed in that suitcase”. 

Oolong “That's just great”. 

Bulma “I should've known more people could be after the dragon balls”. 

Oolong “Yes, you should’ve”. 

In that moment Yamcha and Pu’ar drove up wondering what they were doing just hanging out in the desert. Bulma got all excited and Oolong got a bit upset when they arrived. Goku calmly explained what just happened. 

Pu’ar “Sounds like the Pilaf Gang attacked”. 

Oolong “Pilaf gang?” 

Yamcha “Yeah, they are a gang of thugs that run the northwest area of Diablo Desert”. 

Pu’ar “We’ve had a few run in with members in the past and they hate us”. 

Goku “Why do they hate you?” 

Yamcha “We’ve attacked a few of their men passing through our area and stole from them”. 

Bulma “Are you here to help us (Flirty)?” 

Yamcha “(Nervously) Uh… Sure… “ 

Pu’ar “We know where they live and can take you there”. 

Bulma “Sounds great. Lets go”. 

Bulma hopped into the passenger's side happily while Yamcha shyly and slowly got into the driver’s seat. Goku jumped into the back while Pu’ar calmly put himself in the back. Oolong, still a bit upset, got in the back with the other two. 

Bulma was flirty with Yamcha which made him feel shaky. He was used to beautiful women flirting but not so close to him. She kept moving in closer just to talk and he started getting jittery. Pu’ar couldn’t believe how well Yamcha was able to hold himself together. 

Goku paid no attention to what was going on and what little he noticed he didn’t get. Oolong understood and thought for a tough guy he can’t carry himself around women. He honestly started to pity Yamcha while watching what was going on. 

At Pilaf’s castle he was excited to open the suitcase with the dragon balls inside. When he opened it he found that they were one short. He began yelling at Mai and Shu for their incompetence. They apologized for not counting the dragon balls before taking them. 

Pilaf “No matter it appears the other one is heading for us. Let's bring out the welcome mat”. 

Mai and Shu “Yes, sir”. 

Mai “Um… Sir”. 

Pilaf “What is it”? 

Mai “They are here”. 

Shu “That was quick”. 

Pilaf “Indeed”. 

Pilaf looked at the camera screen again and noticed Yamcha and Pu’ar. 

Pilaf “Hahaha… Looks like I get my dragon balls and my revenge on those bandits”. 

Mai “He is after the dragon balls too”. 

Shu “He and his partner have been on their trail since they left the bandit’s area”. 

Pilaf “You neglected to inform me of their involvement this whole time”. 

Mai “We didn’t think it mattered”. 

Pilaf “Of course it matters. However, I will be glad to rid myself of those bandits once and for all”. 

Yamcha led the way through the castle as they hoped their visit would be a surprise. They had no idea that they were being watched. Soon, Goku ran in front after noticing some arrows marking a certain direction. 

Yamcha “Wait, Goku”. 

Goku “Whats up, Yamcha?” 

Yamcha “This seems too easy and it could be a trap”. 

Bulma “That or this place is so huge they needed to mark it so they didn’t get lost themselves”. 

Oolong “I’m going with trap”. 

Bulma “Of course you would”. 

Goku “Only one way to find out”.


	16. Oolong's Wish

Goku ran following in the direction of the arrows. He couldn’t be stopped so the gang ran behind him. As Yamcha feared the arrows would lead them into a trap. They came to a dead end and before they could turn around to leave a brick wall came down imprisoning them. 

Seconds later a screen appeared from the ceiling. They all gazed upon it as it turned on with Pilaf greeting them. 

Pilaf “I am Emperor Pilaf welcome to my home”. 

Oolong “Some welcome” 

Bulma “SO YOU'RE THE FREAK THAT STOLE MY DRAGON BALLS”. 

Pilaf “Freak? You should mind who you are speaking too. Now hand over that last dragon ball”. 

Bulma “No Way. You won’t get anything from us”. 

Pilaf “Give up the ball and stay on my good side”. 

Bulma “I’ll take a side of Udon as in you don’t get nothing (Sticks tongue out) NYAH”. 

Pilaf “Refuse me and I will get nasty”. 

Bulma “Do as you want but that ball will never be yours”. 

Pilaf let his anger control him by grabbing Bulma up with a clamp machine. It came from the ceiling and took her away. They could see Bulma and the Pilaf gang on the screen. Goku thought he could break through the screen which he thought was a window but Yamcha corrected him. 

Bulma kicked and bad mouthed Pilaf every step of the way. None of them could think of what horrible things Pilaf was about to do with Bulma. Pilaf at first tried again to get them to give up the last dragon ball but she refused with the finger to his face. Pilaf was getting more frustrated with her. 

Pilaf gave Bulma a dark look as if he was about to do something terrible. The look got Bulma to shut up and realize she was in deep trouble. They all waited with anticipation. Sweat began to build as Pilaf blew Bulma a kiss. That was it, just a kiss. 

Mai and Shu ducked their heads in embarrassment as the others felt a sigh of relief. The Pilaf gang were shocked that Bulma was so calm from this. The gang were shocked as Bulma started to name off more aggressive forms of sexual tourture. Nothing extreme but still worse than blowing a simple kiss. 

They dropped her back off with rest acknowledging that Bulma had some perverted thoughts. This wasn’t the way of thinking the Pilaf gang had been used too. They turned off the screen once Bulma was returned. Moments later Pilaf released sleeping gas into the prison. 

Pilaf “Now let's go find that dragon ball”. 

Mai “Sir, shouldn’t you be wearing your gas mask?” 

Pilaf “Noooo (Passes out)” 

Mai “Shu, stay with him I will look for the dragon ball”. 

Shu “Yeah, okay”. 

Mai searched the team finding the dragon ball on Goku. She took it and left. They waited for Pilaf to wake from the sleeping gas before heading outside to summon the dragon. Inside the gang were waking up to realize the dragon ball was missing. 

Goku and Yamcha tried and couldn’t break through the solid brick wall that surrounded them. 

Yamcha “Wait… Goku, you can use the Kamehameha technique right?” 

Goku “Yeah, how did you know about that?” 

Yamcha “NEVERMIND THAT. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME”. 

Goku “Okay, okay. I will do it”. 

Goku powered up the Kamehameha the best he could and blasted it right through the wall. Unfortunately, the blast was too small for them to escape from. He thought it would be bigger but the tiny hole made him realize he needs more practice. Yamcha quickly turns to Pu’ar to transform and get through the hole. 

Bulma Yells at Oolong to assist Pu’ar. They both transform into small bats and fly out to grab one of the dragon balls. They didn’t make it on time as Pilaf summons Shenron, the wish granting dragon. The sight of this enormous dragon sent fear through the Pilaf gang, Oolong, and Pu’ar. 

Bulma and Yamcha went off to themselves in a state of hopelessness. They had gone through so much for nothing. Goku stood staring in amazement at seeing Shenron. 

Shenron “I have been summoned to make your wish moral”. 

Pilaf “rrrright”. 

Shenron “Hurry up. I will grant you anything but only one wish”. 

Pilaf “Okay, I wish to rule….. 

Oolong “THE MOST COMFORTABLE PANTIES OF A HOT BABE”. 

Shenron “Your wish is granted”. 

Shenron returned to the dragon balls. The seven balls turned to stone and scattered all over the world. The shock of what just happened took a minute to sink in. Once it did Pilaf was furious and ordered the cat and pig killed. Bulma and Yamcha were over the moon with delight. 

Goku “What happen? Where did the balls go?” 

Bulma “After a wish is granted then the balls scatter all over the world”. 

Goku “WHAT? You mean the ball my grandpa gave me is gone someplace else?” 

Bulma “Sorry, Kid but that’s how it works”. 

Oolong placed the underwear on his head just before he was under attack by Mai and Shu. Instead of escaping far away they both flew back in the prison. Pu’ar and Oolong really didn’t know what else they could do. Before any plans could be made the prison room was enclosed in steel.


	17. Under the Full Moon

The prison is now enclosed in steel with thick glass windows above them. Pilaf got back on his screen to inform them about the hot desert sun and the thick glass that will bake them in the morning. The threat of Emperor Pilaf and his gang just became real. 

Pilaf turned off the screen to relax with Mai and Shu. They sat down to play a card game before getting ready for bed. In the prison Goku and Yamcha try as hard as they can to break through. Goku was sure he could break the glass above them. 

He was surprised to find the glass was thicker than his head. They didn’t give up until they were too tired to keep going. Bulma started to panic about her age, beauty, and the fact she didn’t pack sunblock. 

Goku’s hunger became too much for him to take and Oolong just sat down accepting fate and wishing Bulma would die quietly. Yamcha sat down in a breath of defeat. 

Oolong got up and walked over to Pu’ar as he was staring up at something. 

Oolong “What you looking at, Pu’ar?” 

Pu’ar “Just noticing how pretty the moon is tonight”. 

Oolong “How can you care about the moon at a time like this?” 

Pu’ar “I was just thinking if we are going to die at least the moon is full and beautiful. We can look at something nice before the end”. 

Bulma “It really does look lovely”. 

Yamcha “Goku, you won’t join us and look at the moon?” 

Goku “No Way. Grandpa told me to never look at the full moon because of the great monster that comes”. 

Bulma “What great monster?” 

Goku “The one that killed my grandpa”. 

Yamcha “The Master was killed by a great monster?” 

Goku “Yeah, it destroyed my home and a village nearby”. 

Oolong “What does it look like?” 

Goku “I don’t know. I slept through the whole thing. Never got the chance to see it”. 

Oolong “You slept through a monster killing your grandpa and destroying your home?” 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Oolong “What are you made of?” 

Goku “I don’t know. All I know is grandpa always told me not to look at the full moon. Not sure what me looking at the full moon has to do with it”. 

They started to get the feeling that Goku may be the monster under the full moon and moved far away from him. Goku on the other hand remained clueless about the connection to the monster, himself, and the full moon. They just had to ask if Goku saw the full moon the night of his grandpa’s death. 

Indeed he had. He had to go outside to pee and looked up by accident. This just made them worry even more. They came up with a plan to test the theory just in case. However, they backed out of the plan because if it is true then they would be in big trouble. 

Goku nearly looked up in the moon’s direction and they quickly drew him back to look at them. In a panic Bulma points to the moon and tells Goku to not look that way. In seconds, Goku looks up at the moon and for a moment everything seems fine. 

They calmed down too soon as something began to come over Goku. Yamcha turns to Goku and notices his face first with the rest following. Goku begins his transformation into the great ape. His modification was too large and he broke through the dense glass. 

Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Pu’ar were freaking out in terror as the colossal ape grew bigger than the castle. All the noise woke Mai, Shu, and Pilaf who were sound asleep in bed. They sat up in bed just in time for an immense monkey to smash through their room. 

Everyone was doing everything they could to get away. Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Pu’ar used this opportunity to escape running from Goku, the extraordinary ape. Mai opened a capsule with a plane inside. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai took off. The gigantic monkey sees the plane and throws a tower of the castle at it. 

The piece hits the back of the plane and they go down. The others are running as pieces of the castle are flying around them. Bulma gets trapped under a broad piece as the sizable ape approaches them. Yamcha nearly enters in a battle with Goku, the vast monkey but remembers his tail was a weakness. 

He grabs his tail and yells for Pu’ar to cut it off. Pu’ar transforms into massive scissors and cuts his tail off. Goku returns to normal; he lays naked, tailless and sound asleep. Yamcha runs to Bulma and quickly recovers her from the rubble. 

She isn’t too badly hurt, just an injured ankle and some minor cuts. Bulma takes off her vest to cover Goku up as he sleeps. They wait for Goku to awake as night turns to morning. Still a little shocked and tired from the events that followed the full moon. 

Yamcha “A massive monkey wasn’t what I was picturing but it makes sense with that tail. 

Oolong “Man, this kid put us through hell last night”. 

Yamcha “Cut him some slack. He got us out of that death trap right”. 

Bulma “Guess we shouldn’t tell him he was the monster that killed his grandpa. It would crush him”. 

Oolong “Like he nearly did us”. 

Pu’ar “Yamcha’s right. In a way he saved us”. 

Oolong “So what is he then? Alien? Lab experiment?” 

Yamcha “Whatever he is without that tail he won’t be giving anyone that kind of trouble again”. 

Bulma “Thank Goodness”. 

Pu’ar “Guys he's waking up”. 

Goku “HYAAW….” 

Oolong “Morning”. 

Goku “Good Morning. Huh…. Where are my clothes?” 

Yamcha “You don’t remember anything?” 

Goku “About what?” 

Bulma “Oolong, give him those panties”. 

Oolong “YOU GOTTA BE JOKING, these are from the dragon himself. Here take my pants instead”. 

Oolong gave up his pants to Goku. He stood up to put them on and tried to walk but fell down. 

Yamcha “I guess you don’t have much balance now that your tail is gone”. 

Goku “My tail is what? OH NO. Oh well. 

Oolong “You really are an easy going guy”. 

Goku “I know I don’t have my tail but have you seen my Nyoibo?” 

Yamcha “It must be buried under all the wreckage”. 

Goku ran and tripped all the way to the debris looking for Nyoibo. Yamcha helped Bulma up with them both thinking to themselves about not getting their wish granted. They looked at each other with the realization they could give romance a chance with one another. 

This awareness filled them both with delight. 

Goku “I found it. Now we can go and get the dragon balls again”. 

Bulma “Oh, I should’ve told you that you can’t search for the dragon balls for a year”. 

Goku “WHAT?” 

Oolong “Why a year?” 

Bulma “They turn to stone for a year so there isn’t a way to find them until they turn back”. 

Pu’ar “Well, what now?” 

Bulma took her vest back and placed it on. 

Bulma “Well you all are welcome to come live at my place. It's big enough for all of us and I know my parents won’t mind”. 

Yamcha “I guess Pu’ar and I can try and live more honestly. See how it works out?” 

Pu’ar “We could finish school too”. 

Yamcha “School? I forgot about that”. 

Bulma “What do you say, Oolong. You coming?” 

Oolong “Will there be girls at this school?” 

Bulma “Of course but I doubt they would like a perv like you”. 

Oolong “We will see about that. Count me in”. 

Yamcha “Goku? Are you coming too?” 

Goku “Neh, I want to spend this time training under Master Roshi”. 

Bulma “If that's what you really want to do. (Hands Goku the dragon ball radar) Take this and when a year is up you can search for your grandpa’s dragon ball. 

Goku “Thanks, Bulma. I had fun and I enjoyed meeting so many new people. 

Bulma “I’m glad. Remember Goku, you are welcomed to my home anytime. Do be a stranger”. 

Yamcha pulled out a capsule of a helicopter and with their goodbyes headed out. Goku flew off toward his home first. Not one of them thinking about the Pilaf gang as they left. 

The Pilaf gang’s home base was destroyed and the main three captured by Colonel Violet. They were wandering the desert when they walked into Red Ribbon Army territory by complete accident. They were brought before General Copper. 

A tall man with average muscular build. Handsome features with copper red military style cut and mint green eyes. He doesn’t give the appearance of a dangerous man but looks can be deceiving. His smile and personality is charming which hids the darkness that lives inside. 

It was true manipulation that got the Pilaf gang to give up the dragon balls. They told them everything even about the large ape boy that destroyed their castle. They believed this information would free them but it didn’t. General Copper had them toss in his prison and informed Colonel Silver about the dragon balls. 

Colonel Silver was to report the information back to Commander Red. General Copper didn’t tell them anything outside of the dragon balls themselves. He didn’t think the other information was important enough to pass on. All of the army was to report back to headquarters to understand what the next mission would be.


	18. A Brief Story of Krillin

Krillin was born in Age 736 to his parents Kola (Mother) and Kumin (Father) in East City. Like his grandfather on his mother’s side he was born with a rare genetic disorder which caused him to be born without a nose. He got his size from his father’s side of the family. 

Kola grew up middle class and became a nurse in East Capital Hospital. Kumin grew up lower middle class and became a bodyguard for the East Capital Hospital. This is where they met. She was beautiful and he was funny. Krillin was their fourth child and only son. 

Tragedy struck the family when Krillin was only four years old; six years younger than the sister closest to his age. The house caught fire at night. It was a complete electrical accident but Krillin would be the sole survivor of that night. He owed his life to the fire department and the fact that his bedroom was closest to the front door. 

After the funerals were over the courts decided to place Krillin with the monks at Orin Temple. He was never shy and enjoyed the training there as he started to grow up. The problem was the Krillin grew slow in height and didn’t have a nose which attracted bullies. 

Krillin became a victim of these bullies who would tease him, burn him, or beat him up for fun. As Krillin grew tired of the harassment he began to look into alternative training for martial arts. After years of research his heart became set on the turtle humit, Master Roshi. In Age 749 Krillin sets out on his own to find Master Roshi’s island and seek his training.


	19. Ranchi (Lunch)'s Preface

Ranchi was born in Age 732 to Nomu (Mother) and Ranchon (Father) in South City. Nomu was a beautiful woman with black hair and eyes. Ranchon was a handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes. Nomu was a waitress who fell in love with the bad boy. 

Ranchon was a member of the King of Thieves’ inner circle and one of his most trusted friends. It didn’t take long for Nomu to fall short of honest work for love. They never married but they stayed together. Nomu left South City and joined the King of Thieves. 

She left behind her twin sister, Chusan who married into wealth. Her husband, Meshi was the number one attorney at his own family’s successful law firm in South City. Meshi was a handsome man with blue hair and black eyes. 

Nomu and Chusan gave birth at the same time hundreds of miles away. Chusan named her daughter Lunch. Like her father Lunch was born with blue hair. Chusan loved her life as a housewife and pushed the same ideals on Lunch. Lunch was raised to be the perfect housewife to a wealthy husband. 

All of this would be for not. Meshi and Ranchon met up in secret to plan a grand heist. Without their wives knowledge Meshi made a deal with the King of Thieves through Ranchon. The plan was to steal a black diamond from a safe inside the South City Capital building. 

Ranchon and a few men would sneak in while Meshi entertained the South Capitol general and his men. It worked but punishment would follow shortly. The black diamond had a curse on it. Ranchi and Lunch were both eleven when this happened. They meet each for the first time over the weekend after the successful heist. 

Meshi invited them over for dinner. This delighted both Nomu and Chusan who hadn’t seen each other in over twelve years. Ranchi and Lunch spent the afternoon together and things were about to get real bad. Ranchi had been spying on her father and knew about the heist. 

She wanted to see what they took before it was sold off. Lunch unwillingly followed along. They made it to the cave outside of South City where everything was to go down. The thieves were selling it to a group of witches. The object was to never be touched by bare hands and everyone involved knew that. 

Ranchi and Lunch didn’t know anything about the curse so when they opened the case with the black diamond Ranchi pulled it out. Lunch tried to get her to put it back before they were caught which caused them both to touch the diamond bare handed. 

They passed out and when Lunch woke up she didn’t see Ranchi anywhere. The case and the diamond were gone. She got so scared that she ran home but her parents didn’t know who she was. Ranchi’s parents didn’t seem to have a clue who their own daughter was as well. 

Lunch pleaded with her older brother but he didn’t know or care who she was either. Meshi finally had enough and had her kicked out. Lunch was confused by everything that just happened. She ran all over the city to people that were supposed to know her; they didn’t. 

Lunch was left on her own; so she thought. She tried to make an honest living but unknowingly everytime she sneezed Ranchi would ruin it all. Over time Lunch and Ranchi began to understand what happened to them. As they became aware of each other they began to communicate with notes from time to time. 

Lunch would work somewhere but Ranchi didn’t like being bossed around so the job would be lost. Ranchi would steal whatever they needed to get by and whatever she wanted extra. It would be like this until she is saved by Krillin and Goku; taken in by Master Roshi.


	20. Roshi's Training?

Goku heads home after his grand adventure is over. He changes his clothes and hunts for food. The next morning Goku packs up a bit and heads out for Master Roshi’s island. Once he lands on the island he starts calling for the old master. 

No one responded to his call so he began to search the island. The island is tiny so that doesn’t take long. He then looks through the open window of kame house to see the old man watching television. He was so into what he was watching that he never noticed Goku jump in through the window. 

Out of curiosity Goku checks to see why Rosh was so entranced. Goku didn’t understand what was so fascinating about watching some people (girls) in tight clothes workout. He shouted into Master Roshi’s ear for one final attempt to get his attention. 

Master Roshi “AAAAAAH… Oh it’s only you. Don’t scare an old man like that”. 

Goku “I’m here for my training”. 

Master Roshi “I’m busy. In a minute”. 

Goku “I’m hungry”. 

Master Roshi “Kitchen’s that way (Pointing)” 

When the workout video ended Roshi went to check on Goku who was lying full beneath the refrigerator. Master Roshi was shocked to see a week's worth of food gone in less than thirty minutes. 

Master Roshi “So tell me why you are here again”. 

Goku “We are done hunting the dragon balls so I am here for my training”. 

Master Roshi “Training?.... Oh, yes yes”. 

Goku “I even packed things I will need like my futon”. 

Master Roshi “Say, where is that woman that's with you?” 

Goku “Bulma went home to the city”. 

Master Roshi “What a shame. You know my training is tough”. 

Goku “That won’t bother me. I want to become real strong. Stronger than you”. 

Master Roshi “Stronger than me, huh? Well my training isn’t free”. 

Master Roshi talked Goku into searching for a hot woman and bringing her to the island. He didn’t realize that Goku doesn’t know how to judge women. His first attempt was a young thin boy which Roshi sent away. He explained that he only wants girls. 

Goku went off a second time and brought back an overweight middle aged woman. Roshi was shocked when he saw her and had to send her away too. He was happy that this one was female though. He then took Goku into the house to show him pictures. 

He was hoping to teach Goku the difference but Goku didn’t understand. Roshi felt uneasy about Goku’s inability to judge women. He sends him out again but fearing the worst Roshi hid upon Goku’s arrival. He peeked from the side of his house to see who Goku brought back. 

She was beautiful so Roshi called Goku over. 

Goku “Is she okay?” 

Master Roshi “Yes. Now for your next test. Obtain her panties for me”. 

Goku “Panties? What’s that?” 

Master Roshi “She’ll know”. 

Goku “Okay, be right back”. 

Goku ran over to the young woman then back to Roshi. 

Goku “um… She says they don’t have panties. They only wear shirts”. 

Master Roshi “Really (Nose bleeds with excitement)?” 

Goku “Yeah, so what do I do now?” 

Master Roshi “I’ll show you myself”. 

Master Roshi walked over to the young woman just to notice that she was a mermaid. After a second of shock he began to ask his perverted question. This angered her and she slapped him with her fin, jumped in the water and swam away. Goku noticed that something was heading towards them. 

Roshi got worried it might be Umigame which would ruin his inappropriate plans. It wasn’t; instead it was a small bald kid named Krillin seeking his training. Roshi wasn’t willing to take this kid on until the kid gave him dirty magazines. 

He then sends Krilin to go with Goku and help find him a hot woman. Krillin ensures that he knows what type of woman the master would like. Krillin learns the hard way that his thoughts and desires aren’t pure by falling through the flying nimbus. Roshi calls him out on it but lets it go. 

Krillin holds onto Goku’s back as they fly off. 

Krillin “Fly a bit lower will ya?” 

Goku “What for?” 

Krillin “If I lose grip on you then I’m a goner”. 

Goku “You’d be able to ride if you didn’t think impure thoughts”. 

Krillin “Listen you….” 

Goku “Hey, what about that one?” 

Krillin “Uh… Goku, that’s a man”. 

Goku “You can tell that just by looking?” 

Krillin “Yeah. You can’t?” 

Goku “Only if I pat them to see what's under their pants”. 

Krillin “Just for the record I’m male”. 

Goku “Gotcha”. 

In the distance a blonde beauty is in a high speed chase with the police. She is about to get away when her hair tickles her nose. She suddenly transforms into a blue haired cutie clueless as to what is going on. She crashes and in a moment of panic she screams for help. The police surround her.


	21. Launch

Goku and Krillin are flying above when they hear the sound of a woman needing help. 

Krillin “Look down there. A woman and she is being attacked by those guys disguised as police”. 

Goku “We should help her”. 

Krillin “You’re joking right? They have guns”. 

Goku “I say we save her”. 

Goku jumps down with Krillin on his back. He leaps into action taking out the police while Krillin hides behind a large rock. It was easy for Goku which was a slight disappointment. The young woman stands up and thanks Goku for the help. 

Krillin comes out from the rock acting as if he had anything to do with the fight. 

Goku “Krillin, will this one work for the old master?” 

Krillin “Huh? Yes, she will work just fine”. 

Goku “Great”. 

Krillin “We have a favor to ask of you”. 

Lunch “Of course, anything after what you two did”. 

Krillin “You see we seek lessons from a great master and he needs a house guest and we were wondering if you would be that house guest”. 

Lunch “Sounds easy enough. I’m in”. 

Krillin “Awesome”. 

They fly off together and make it to the island. Goku yells for Master Roshi but gets no answer. Krillin indicates that he could be in the bathroom which Goku takes to mean he can yell through the bathroom door for him. 

Krillin “Say, we forgot to ask your name”. 

Lunch “Um… Just call me Launch”. 

Krillin “Okay, Launch”. Can I ask why those fake cops were after you?” 

Lunch “Those were real police”. 

Krillin “Real? You mean those were real cops and you’re a criminal?” 

Lunch “Sort of. Kind of hard to explain but when I sneeze I turn into a completely different person and she doesn’t like to follow the law or rules”. 

Krillin “Right?” 

Lunch “I guess I robbed another bank or train from the looks of this bag”. 

Krillin “HOLY SHIT, that's a lot of cash”. Let's just keep that to ourselves?” 

Lunch “Okay, thank you”. 

Roshi comes out feeling rushed; Goku gets a whiff of the toilet after use. He lets the old man know that they brought home a girl. Goku tells Roshi that Krillin approved this one. Roshi seems slightly sceptical when walking over to look through his window. He jumps out with excitement once he lays eyes on the blue haired cutie. 

Roshi accepts both boys as his students then introduces himself to Lunch. She in turn gives her name as Launch again and tries to explain the sneeze thing. They don’t seem to understand what she is saying and not really believing it either. Roshi offers his training to Lunch for the day and she accepts. 

He does this to manipulate an inappropriate situation. He puts them into matching black and pink bodysuit lingerie. Lunch wasn’t sure about the outfits and neither was Goku who was clueless to what Roshi was doing. He got them lined up and ready to do some of the workouts he saw the girls doing on tv. 

Shortly after they got started a bee flew right under Lunch’s nose and she sneezed revealing what she tried to explain before. The blonde haired, green eyed Launch was enraged by the outfit. She clicked a capsule which opened a small machine gun. 

She opened fire on the boys who ran for their lives. With all this action a lot of dust started to stir around. It went around her nose and she sneezed again. This returned her back to the sweet blue haired cutie. The boys hiding from the side of the house they came out surprised by what they just saw. 

Lunch “I’m sorry, I did try and tell you. My other half isn’t nice and she hurts people sometimes. My name is Lunch and her name is Ranchi. We are cursed like this as cousins. We got the name Launch because of the sneezes”. 

Master Roshi “I see”. 

Krillin “I think we understand now”. 

Goku “Ouch, one of those tiny balls hit me in the head”. 

Lunch “Oh no, I will take you in and fix that right up”. 

Krillin “What are you made of to survive a bullet to the head with just a scratch?” 

Master Roshi “Lets not worry about that and get him taken care of”. 

Lunch helped patch Goku up while explaining the curse to them. She later cooked them a meal as an apology. They rested the rest of the night. Early the next morning Lunch had them breakfast ready to be eaten. They ate then Roshi told them that they were moving the house off this island and to another. 

They all stood outside as Roshi turned his house into a capsule. They got on a speed boat and traveled to the island nearby. It was a much larger island with a population of about three hundred living on it. He explains that this is where they will train. 

Lunch yawns as they run away thinking she will sneeze again. She goes inside for a nap and plans to cook dinner later once she wakes up. Roshi takes the two boys for a beginners test. He searches the area as the boys watch and wait. 

Master Roshi “I’m glad to see that this place is exactly how I left it for some training”. 

Krillin “What's the plan”. 

Goku “I’m ready”. 

Master Roshi “You see this rock here?” 

Goku and Krillin “Yeah”. 

Master Roshi “See that tree there”. 

Krillin “Sure?” 

Master Roshi “From this starting point to that tree is one hundred meters. You will run that and I will time you”. 

Krillin “Too easy”. 

Krillin gets into place and runs his best. Krillin’s time is 10.4 seconds which he claims isn’t his best. His best is 10.1 seconds. Goku is ready to go and makes it in 11 seconds. He sits down and starts messing with his shoe. He asked to retry since his shoes gave out during his run. 

Goku rushes back to the house and grabs a new pair of shoes. He tosses the torn ones in the garbage then returns to the rock. On this try Goku runs it in 8.5 seconds which is good but Roshi says not where he wants them. Roshi takes off his turtle shell. 

He gets into place and runs it in 5.6 seconds. He then asked Goku to get him a beer but Goku doesn’t know what that is so Krillin offers to get it for him. At that moment Roshi decides Goku needs more than just physical training. Goku needs school. 

Him and Goku walk back to the house as they see Krillin running from Ranchi. Once everything is calm Roshi gives them a snack and a paper test to see where they are in school. Krillin proved to be right where he needed to be but Goku didn't even know the basics. 

Early in the afternoon for a couple of hours Roshi started Goku’s basic education. A few hours before nightfall and dinner Roshi takes both the boys outside for their final test. He picked up a small rock and writes on it. He showed them what he wrote then threw it into the forest far below. 

They must find the rock and bring it back. The winner gets dinner but the loser doesn’t. The motivation is set and the boys are off. When they get to the cliff they stop. Krillin can’t make it down but Goku is used to this kind of thing so he jumps. 

Krillin runs back to find another way down but then stops and thinks to himself. He picks up a similar rock and asks an islander for a marker. The kind old lady helps Krillin out and he writes on the rock. He hands the maker back thanking her. 

He runs back to the house but realizes that it is too soon. He waits back for a while then runs in acting out of breath. Even this seemed too quick; Roshi then exams the rock. He yells at Krillin and throws the rock away realizing that the handwriting wasn’t his. 

Krillin runs off apologizing for his trickery. Krillin finally makes it to the forest by nightfall. Goku is still searching for the rock using his nose. He can smell the old master’s scent on the rock and the closer he got the stronger the aroma. 

Krillin spots Goku who had found the rock and is heading back. He must think of something. He yells for Goku and he stops as Krillin heads towards him. He asks Goku if he can see the rock to make sure it's the right one. 

Goku “I know it's the right one”. 

Krillin “How do you know?” 

Goku “I can smell him”. 

Krillin “What are you a dog? Nevermind that if you recall he trains all his students this way. That can be one of his rocks from another time. Do you remember what he wrote?” 

Goku “No. Alright”. 

Goku hands over the rock. Krillin pretends to look for a second then runs off with it. Goku chases him and catches up. Goku begins to fight but Krillin stops him by throwing a rock. Goku runs after the rock but it was just a trick. Krillin runs the real rock back home. 

Krillin wins and gets to sit and eat dinner. Goku returns but has to sit and watch them eat. He goes to bed hungry and disappointed that he lost. He and Lunch go to sleep in one room while Roshi and Krillin sleep in another room. The boys are unaware of the training the next morning will bring.


	22. The Real Training Begins

Master Roshi wakes up and gets Krillin up before sunrise. He leaves to wake Goku up but notices upon entering the room that Launch is blonde. He walks in slowly and carefully. It doesn’t take much to wake Goku up. 

Goku “Good Morning, Master” 

Master Roshi “Shhhhhhhhh” 

Goku “Huh?” 

Ranchi wakes up looking Goku right in the eye. She erupted as she usually does; Goku jumps up and knocks her out. He wasn’t willing to deal with her this morning. Master Roshi picks her up and places her back on the bed. 

Goku and Krillin get dressed and meet Roshi outside. He explains that martial arts isn’t about getting a girl’s attention; nor is it about picking the fight to show off how strong you are. Martial Arts is about a healthy mind, body, and soul. It's about defending the weak from those who oppress others. 

He takes them to a dairy farm several miles from Kame House. Their first training exercise is to deliver some milk all over the island. Krillin believes this will be easy. He is wrong as they start walking off with the milk Roshi has them skip for a while. 

They then have to zig-zag through a long road of trees. Next they have to climb up the stairs leading to the top of a mountain. This even got Goku stopping for his breath. 

Goku “Why can’t I just use the cloud?” 

Master Roshi “That wouldn’t be training now would it”. 

Goku “I guess not”. 

Master Roshi “Now if I am remembering this right your grandpa delivered milk like this during his training. Gyu-Mao was his partner along this same route”. 

Goku “Oh really, Grandpa did this too?” 

Master Roshi “Yes”. 

Hearing this gave Goku more energy and motivation to keep going. They finally made it to the top with Krillin far behind. The man at the top was someone familiar with Roshi and this method of training. 

Goku “Hi Ya”. 

Master Roshi “(Hits Goku on the head) Its Good Morning not Hi Ya”. 

Man “Hahaha I see you have two new students. It's been a good while”. 

Master Roshi “Yes, Yes, indeed it's been a long while”. 

Man “You look the same as always; healthy and hale I must say”. 

Master Roshi “Well, you know I keep myself fit and lively”. 

Man “How is the training coming with the young ones here?” 

Master Roshi “We’ve only really just started but I think they will be ready. They have potential”. 

Roshi and the man continued to talk while Krillin turned to Goku. 

Krillin “He said we have potential”. 

Goku “What does that mean?” 

Krillin “Just know it's a good thing”. 

Goku “How good?” 

Krillin “It means that we are strong and have a good chance to become even stronger”. 

Goku “I already knew that”. 

Krillin “Let me put it this way. He thinks we could be one of the greats”. 

Goku “Like my grandpa?” 

Krillin “Yeah, sure?” 

Goku “YEAH”. 

Krillin overheard something interesting. 

Man “You really think they could be in the Tenkaichibudokai?” 

Master Roshi “As long as they continue this training”. 

Man “That's good to hear”. 

Krillin “You really mean it master?” 

Master Roshi “Of course”. 

Goku “What is the Ten Ka Chi Bu Kai?” 

Master Roshi “It's Tenkaichibudokai, also known as the strongest under the heaven’s tournament”. 

Krillin “The World Martial Arts Tournament is held to see who is the strongest. Fighting in this is one of the highest honors for a martial artist”. 

Goku “WOW, that sounds amazing”. 

Master Roshi “We must finish our delivery”. 

They said their good-byes and with new motivation for training. They walked across a log connecting to large cliffs for balance. Then through quicksand and across a wide river. Last they ran from a tyrannosaurus. This only finished up the early morning routine. 

The late morning training is farming with their bare hands. After the morning was over and the farming was done the two tired little boys ate food from the farm they worked. Back home they sat down for some schooling where Goku was forced to read. 

Roshi didn’t have any regular novels so he read from a dirty romance book. Krillin and Roshi had to help him as he went along. After reading Goku and Krillin’s schooling broke apart. Krillin continued his education while Goku began his. 

When the schooling was over they relaxed for an hour before picking up the training again. He took them to a construction site to do some hard manual work. After this he took them to a nearby beach to swim laps. Goku didn’t want to do that. 

He wanted to learn some new techniques instead. Roshi made a deal that if they could move this large boulder then he would teach them a new technique. He pushed it to show that he could. Goku decided to give it a try. 

It was a struggle but Goku got it moving which threw Roshi off. He then told them that the large boulder was too small and to push this other boulder. The new one was three times the size of the large one he pointed to first. Goku gave it everything he could but he couldn’t move it. 

Krillin wanted to see Roshi move it but he snapped telling them that they were wasting time and needed to get back to training. They were ready this time. He pointed to an island in view and told them to swim there and back ten times. 

They thought it would be easy enough but there was a reason this beach was empty. The water was shark-invested and they had to out swim the sharks. For their final lesson of the day; dodge. He tied them to a tree and disturbed the beehive. He ran far from it and told them not to get stung. 

They failed horribly. They returned home tired, hungry, and in pain. This would be their training routine for the next eight months. The catch was that they would start wearing turtle shells that weigh 20 kilo (44.1 pounds). 

After a couple of months Krillin and Goku were able to move the quarter mountain of a boulder. Instead of teaching them a new technique he gave them heavier turtle shells. The new shells weighed twice what the first ones did. With these new heavier turtle shells Goku and Krillin continued their training routine everyday for the next five months. 

Last month before the tournament Roshi found himself adding another heavier turtle shell to the boys. Launch with blue hair, did all the housework and cooking for them. Launch with blonde hair got used to the place and the boys. She began to like the kids but felt Roshi was questionable. 

Lunch one evening out getting ingredients for dinner after buying her food sneezed. Ranchi caught on to what Lunch was doing but added to the shopping list by stealing books for Goku to read. She noticed all the books were trashy and wanted to give Goku something else to read. 

She enforced this on Roshi and he agreed. The last month came and went without the boys even noticing that it was tournament time. They got dressed and headed out like normal. Roshi was waiting outside in a suit with Lunch packing a flying capsule car. 

Master Roshi “Hold it, no training for today”. 

Goku “Are you…” 

Master Roshi “I got you boys some new outfits to wear”. 

Krillin “What are these for?” 

Master Roshi “First take off those shells. You are done with them for now”. 

Goku and Krillin took the shells off and felt light. Roshi had them jump up in the air and in the sky they went. They then took off running as fast as they could. Roshi needed to get their attention once again. 

Master Roshi “No time for all this. Take these outfits in there and change into them or we will be late”. 

Goku “Late for what?” 

Krillin “Yeah, where are we going?” 

Master Roshi “To sign up for the tournament”. 

The excitement inside them exploded out. They ran in with the new outfits. Krillin was first out in his suit, tie, and hat. Lunch went in to check on Goku who was struggling to put the suit on. She helped him get it on then walked out behind him. 

They got into the flying capsule car as said their good-byes to Lunch they took off. They made it to Papaya Island in the southern region where the world tournament is held. The whole island was crowded with people from all over the world. 

Goku “There are so many people in the world”. 

Krillin “This isn’t the world; not even half of it”. 

Goku “You mean there are more?” 

Krillin “Tons more”. 

Goku “Whao” 

They made it in time to the registration table and signed in. Master Roshi handed them another outfit to change into. It was the attire he had made just for them and this day. A guide was introduced to them as he showed them where they needed to be. 

He opened the door to a massive building and they walked in. Fighters everywhere stood around four large tournament rings. Goku felt the joy inside as he saw all the strong people standing around. Krillin began to feel a little nervous.


	23. Primaries

Today will be the primaries also known as the qualifying rounds. An elderly man stands on top of one of the tournament rings and begins to explain the world tournament. There are one hundred and thirty-seven fighters in the same room but only eight will make it to the next day. 

At the end of the old man’s speech they had to draw a number and match it to the board. The board broke down the fighters into four blocks and the top two from each block would be continuing on for the next day. Looking around and hearing all this just made Krillin feel more nervous. 

Goku got number 70 and Krillin got number 93 which put them both in block three. This just freaked Krillin out even more thinking he would have to fight Goku. However, their numbers were so far apart that they wouldn’t be matched up. A kind fighter pointed this out to them and Krillin’s spirit was raised. 

After everyone was matched up the qualifying rounds began with each block gathering at one of the tournament rings. In block three Goku was called first. His opponent and many others watching didn’t see Goku as a threat. Goku’s adversary was a large man. 

Once the fight started it didn’t long for Goku to knock his foe out of the ring. Everyone who saw believed the large fighter just lost his balance and fell out the ring. Goku knew differently and was surprised to see how much strength he had. He used almost no effort and knocked the man out of the ring. 

Krillin “What luck. That guy just fell right out the ring”. 

Goku “uh...uh...snot it”. 

Krillin “What do you mean?” 

Goku “Unless your fighter is super strong don’t use your full strength”. 

Krillin “What are you talking about?” 

Before Goku could answer him, Krillin heard a familiar voice heading towards him. It was two guys from his days at Orin Temple; two of his bullies. 

Orin Temple Bully #1 “So what are you doing here?” 

Orin Temple Bully #2 “Yeah, you couldn’t possibly be entering?” 

Krillin “Well...Um...Uh…” 

Orin Temple Bully #2 “Didn’t we get it through your skull that you are a loser with no potential”. 

Orin Temple Bully #1 “What's your number cry baby?” 

Krillin “(quietly) ninety-three” 

Orin Temple Bully # 2 “What luck for me. Looks like we will be fighting soon”. 

Krillin “HUH! No way”. 

The two bullies walked away taunting Krillin in the process. Krillin’s nervousness dropped to feeling completely hopeless. 

Goku “Those guys don’t seem very nice”. 

Krillin “They bullied me back when I was staying at Orin Temple. This is hopeless; I should just give up now”. 

Goku “You crazy? Hit him with all you got”. 

Krillin “Huh? Didn’t you just say not to do that?” 

Goku “Forget that. Show those guys what training you’ve done with the old master and give it all you got. I know you will beat those guys”. 

Block Three Announcer “Next fight. 93 and 94 enter the ring”. 

Krillin “Oh man”. 

Goku “You got this”. 

Krillin just didn’t have the confidence that Goku had. He got into the ring nervously as one of his bullies from Orin Temple entered gleefully. Krillin stood nervous as his bully attacked. Krillin jumped up and out of the way of the attack. In seconds as he came down kicking the bully out of the ring and into the wall. Krillin was stunned by this own strength. 

Goku “See? All that training the old timer gave us is really paying off. We are super strong and didn’t even know it”. 

Krillin “Yeah, n..no fooling”. 

Goku and Krillin’s next few matches were easy as they made it to their final fight of the day. Goku steps into the ring against his final foe as a familiar figure comes to see his fight. Yamcha had been hearing about two kids and wanted to know if his theory was right. 

He was right thinking that one of those kids was Goku. He approaches Goku after he wins the fight but he doesn’t recognize a clean and short haired Yamcha for a moment. Krillin enters his final fight. 

Goku “YAMCHA! I didn’t recognize you with that hair”. 

Yamcha “Yeah, Bulma bugged me until I cut it. Never thought we would meet again here”. 

Goku “You entered. Did you qualify?” 

Yamcha “Sure did. This is what I’ve been training for. I know I don’t stand a chance against you since you’ve trained with the great master”. 

Goku “I’m surprised at how strong I’ve gotten”. 

Krillin won his qualifying match as well. 

Yamcha “Did he train with the turtle master?” 

Goku “Yeah, he's my training mate”. 

Yamcha “Great; there goes second place now. That reminds me Bulma, Puar, and Oolong are all here. They are waiting by the main area”. 

Hearing this got Goku even more pumped as he and Krillin ran off to let Master Roshi know they made it. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong accidentally met up with Master Roshi. 

Bulma “Where do you live? I went to your island to see Goku and you were gone”. 

Master Roshi “I moved us because that island isn’t big enough for training. Never mind that now show me some of that puff puff for old time sake”. 

Bulma “NO WAY! YOU OLD PERVE”. 

Goku came up behind Oolong. Everyone was just as happy to see Goku as he was to see them. He confirmed that he and Yamcha made it as Krillin did with Master Roshi. The first day of fighting was over and the rest was celebrating and having fun at the tournament festival.


	24. Strongest Under the Heaven's Tournament Begins

Millions of people from all over Earth come to watch this occasion and hundreds try to compete in it. Only eight will make it to the final tournament and among those eight are Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. They all gathered in the main tournament hall to match up. 

Like in the primaries they drew a number; one through eight. 

Main Announcer “First, round will be Krillin vs. Bacterian. Second, we have Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha. In the third match Namu vs. Ran Fuan. And last we will see Goku vs. Giran. 

The announcer let all the fighters in the main hall know who they were fighting then let the audience know moments later. 

Main Announcer “Before we get this tournament started the tournament president would like to say a few words. 

A monk humanoid hounddog walked on the tournament ring. The crowd fell silent to hear what this man had to say. 

Tournament President “Woof”. 

Main Announcer “Huh? Oh Thank you so much. NOW LET'S GET THIS TOURNAMENT STARTED! Up first is one of our youngest to ever enter this tournament, KRILLIN. This next contender is an odorous one who has never bathed once in his entire life, BACTERIAN. 

Goku “Good Luck, Krillin I know you can win”. 

Krillin “S..Sure… Thanks, Goku”. 

Krillin and Bacterian face each other in a standoff before the gong was rung and the match began. The smell coming off Bacterian was too much to handle as the audience could catch a whiff. It was his weapon in fights and he loved to use it. 

The brawl started off with Krillin evading an attack. During the first of this scuffle the grossness of Bacterian was getting to Krillin and all he could do was dodge. When he could avoid a stink or germ filled attack. Bacterian looked to have the upper hand as he sat on Krillin’s face and farted. 

The countdown begins as Goku yells for Krillin to get himself up. 

Goku “Get Up. You can’t lose to the nasty smell. Think about it you don’t have a nose so the smell is all in your head”. 

Krillin hearing this opened his eyes and realized Goku was right. The stench can’t affect him and now Krillin was back on his feet ready to fight. It had to be Bacterian’s luck to be put up against the one fighter without a nose. Now he has no choice but to clash harder. 

Krillin’s strike back knocks Bacterian down and for a last moment wallops Krillin farts in Bacterian’s face. Krillin wins with a knockout. Goku runs on the ring excited to see his friend win his first fight in the finals. 

Goku “Krillin, you did it”. 

Krillin “WHOOPEE! I won, I won, I won” 

Goku “I wonder if the old man is watching”. 

Krillin “I hope so”. 

Main Announcer “Krillin has won the first match and in record time too. That small guy sure can put up a fight”. 

Goku “Hey, Bulma, have you seen the old master”. 

Bulma “No. I haven’t seen him since the tournament started”. 

Puar “Maybe he got lost in the crowd?” 

Goku “I hope he didn’t go home”. 

Krillin “Before seeing us fight?” 

Bulma “He wouldn’t do that. He's probably here in the crowd bothering some poor woman”. 

Oolong “He's worse than I am”. 

Goku “Yeah, you guys are right besides I’m sure I smell him close by”. 

Main Announcer “You two need to move it along so we can get this next fight going”. 

Krillin “Sure, sorry about that”. 

Goku “Hey, I’m hungry. Can I have lunch?” 

Main Announcer “Before your match?” 

Goku “Yeah”. 

Main Announcer “Okay. In the green room we keep food for the fighters. ALRIGHT, WHO IS READY TO SEE THE NEXT FIGHT”. 

The audience cheered loudly as the announcer called Jackie Chun and Yamcha to the ring.


	25. Mysterious Jackie Chun

Main Announcer “For our next match we have our oldest fighter today, Jackie Chun. His opponent is a handsome stranger, Yamcha”. 

Goku ran to make sure he didn’t miss Yamcha’s fight with a mouth full of food; His hands are still carrying food as well. He wishes Yamcha luck as he enters the ring. The old man Jackie Chun compliments Krillin on his fight and that final kick before entering the ring. 

The audience doesn’t see this old man as a threat but Yamcha is smarter than that. He realizes that this man made it this far for a reason and that he should be careful. Yamcha takes his fighting stance but the old man stands firm with his hands behind his back. 

Yamcha sees this but doesn’t know what to make of it as the gong is rung. Yamcha notices that the fighter has his guard down and goes for it. Yamcha kicks and punches but the elder fighter dodges every attempt effortlessly. Yamcha makes another strong attempt with his wolf fang fist attack. 

Jackie Chun darts the attack and throws a strong wind from his arm moment. Yamcha is knocked out of the ring. 

Main Announcer “Not sure what just happened but Jackie Chun is our winner here. Yamcha has fallen out of bounds. 

Goku “What? Yamcha lost?” 

Krillin “Oh man, the next one to fight the old man is me”. 

Goku “You’ve got this, Krillin. No way that old man is better than Master”. 

Krillin “Yeah! You have a point”. 

Yamcha and Jackie Chun walk off the fighter’s ring together. 

Yamcha “Congratulations, You deserve to win that. I just never thought…” 

Jackie Chun “You’re young still. You will only get better with time”. 

Yamcha “Huh? You know you remind me of someone”. 

Jackie Chun “I get that from time to time. I remind people sometimes of their grandpa”. 

Yamcha “No, that's not it”. 

Main Announcer “Match number three is about to begin. In this ring for this time we will have the loner from a village, Namu. And the challenger is our most beautiful warrior, Ran Fuan”. 

As the two began to walk on the ring Jackie Chun spoke with Namu. Mostly as a perved older man who was letting him know how lucky he was for getting to fight the woman. Namu didn’t react at all. He kept a straight face and moved himself forward. 

Jackie Chun got curious as to why this fighter was so serious. Reaching deep into the mind of Namu he found out that he is from a poor village. They need the money from this tournament to help their people survive. Jackie Chun now felt he needed to watch this fight. 

The first few seconds of the fight went to Ran Fuan. She played the sweet gentle girl to distract Namu from going all out right off. He caught on fast as she started to attack like a true fighter. That's when tides changed and Namu took the lead of the fight. She couldn’t have that now. 

She backed away and took her shirt and pants off. Namu stood shocked looking at this half naked woman. She used another tactic to turn the fight her way. Her sex appeal worked on Namu for a small while. This was mostly due to shock upon seeing what she did. 

Jackie Chun stood watching with excitement when Ran Fuan undressed. 

Jackie Chun “Oh Baby! Take it off! Take it off!” 

Yamcha (Inner thought) “A perverted old man. He is so crass… so vulgar...so ridiculous. Yet he was so POWERFUL. Oh Man I got it. I know who he reminds me of. No doubt about it Jackie Chun IS the turtle hermit. But why enter the tournament under disguise”. 

Yamcha stood by watching and listening to Jackie Chun as he continued his inappropriate yelling. Namu just wanted to end this silly match and he did. With one hit Ran Fuan was out; unconscious. Namu checks on her as does Jackie Chun for obscene reasons. 

Main Announcer “Get the doctor here. This one isn’t moving without a stretcher”. 

The doctors came and took Ran Fuan to the medical room while Namu walked off worried he may have overdone it. Jackie Chun walks behind him noticing the worried look on his face. They wait for a short moment for a doctor to announce her condition. 

A doctor comes out and whispers into the announcers ears. 

Main Announcer “I got news on Ran Fuan. She will be just fine once she wakes up. Now for our next battle. First, a monster from the mountains, Giran. His opponent is another youngster, Goku”. 

Giran walks on the battling ring but Goku is nowhere to be seen. They wait a few seconds as the announcer yells for him. Soon a countdown is started as Yamcha, Krillin, Jackie Chun, and the announcer search for him. Krillin finds Goku sitting under some shade fast asleep.


	26. Goku vs. Giran

Krillin “GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! Oh hey, Goku, wake up. It's your time to fight”. 

Krillin woke Goku up but just barely. He grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the fighting ring. Yamcha spots them coming his way. 

Yamcha “He doesn’t look ready to fight”. 

Krillin “He is half asleep”. 

Main Announcer “Oh thank goodness you found him. No time for a chat”. 

The announcer grabs Goku from Krillin and drags him up on the ring floor. He finally wakes fully. 

Main Announcer “Sorry, about this folks. Just a minor delay”. 

Goku “I took a nap”. 

The audience had split reactions to Goku taking a nap before his fight. Some thought it was cute because of his age. Some thought it was silly and that he shouldn’t get to fight after that. Some just didn’t know what to think of it. Despite this delay Goku was now wide awake and ready to fight. 

Giran “Pee-Wee get ready to get a lot smaller”. 

Goku “Huh? Why is that?” 

Giran “Because I’m going to smother you, tiny”. 

Main Announcer “Time for the fourth match to begin”. 

The gong rings as both fighters are set for a bout. Giran starts the fight off looking good. Tricking an innocent Goku to put down his guard. With Goku’s defences down, Giran knocks Goku into the tournament wall with his tail. It was looking like another one hit win until Goku got up. 

Main Announcer “WOW, Goku shattered the wall and got up without a scratch”. 

Goku “Not true, my cheek got an owee”. 

Giran stood just as shocked as those unfamiliar with Goku as a fighter. He got back in the brush strong. Giran blocked Goku’s first attempt. Goku’s second was right in Giran’s stomach. While Giran was focused on the pain Goku flipped over and grabbed his tail. 

Holding on to his tail Goku swung Giran around and tossed him into the sky. This didn’t do much since Giran has wings. He stopped himself from going too far and flew right back into the ring. Goku thought that Giran was too large to use his wings. 

This didn’t bother Goku too much as he enjoys a good fight. He ran for him but Giran spat out a tough rubber like substance that wrapped around him. 

Goku “What is this stuff?” 

Giran “Gha Hah Hah Hah!! That's what I call lassoo-in gum!! 

Goku “Huh? What? I can’t move”. 

Giran “Move around all you want. The more you move the stickier my gum gets. Gha Hah Hah Hah. No way I can lose now”. 

Yamcha “Oh No”. 

Krillin “That doesn’t seem fair at all”. 

Jackie Chun “Things just got a bit more interesting”. 

Giran “I’m just gonna have fun with you now”. 

Giran grabbed Goku and started flinging him around like a rag doll. Bulma covered her eyes as it became too much for her to watch. When Giran was ready to end the match he pitched Goku from the ring. High in the sky Goku calls for his cloud. 

The cloud catches Goku and brings him back in the ring to everyone's surprise. 

Giran “Hey, He used an outside tool. That's against the rules, right?” 

Main Announcer “Um… Well Technically, yes”. 

The announcer and the tournament committee talked in private for a moment to see what they will do. 

Main Announcer “We debated among ourselves and have decided to give Goku a one time special pass. He can continue this fight but use of the cloud or any other outside tools isn’t. Goku you use anything else you forfeit this fight to Giran”. 

The audience for the most part liked to hear that. This was by far the most interesting fight they had got to see. This was exactly the reason they let Goku off. These fights are meant to be for the entertainment of the ones watching but so far that part had been messing until this fight. 

They started their clash all over with Goku’s friends hoping he doesn’t get thrown from the ring again. Giran was hot on Goku but he tried everything to avoid being hurled from the ring. Everyone watched with anticipation as Goku veered from Giran’s attacks. 

Giran nearly catches Goku. He looks over at his arm to see Goku hanging on it with his own tail. 

Goku “Alright! My tail grew back!” 

Everyone is shocked to see that Goku had grown a tail. Fear struck those who knew what that tail could mean if a full moon was to appear. 

Goku “I’ve got a better chance now but I’ve got to get out of this stuff”. 

Goku went red trying to remove the gum. To Giran’s biggest surprise Goku broke free. 

Giran “Im...Im...Impossible? You can’t be human?” 

Goku “Free at last”. 

Goku tested his strength on the wall he broke with his body earlier. He looked determined and faced Giran who was still in shock. Giran couldn’t take it any more and gave up. 

Main Announcer “WOW, This year has proven that age and size makes no difference. Our smallest and youngest this year have shown us great power. Krillin, come up here with your friend Goku and talk with the crowd”. 

The announcer first wanted to know the kids' age. Krillin answered that he was thirteen. Goku began to count and answered that he was twelve years old. He thought he was fourteen until he learned to count. That's when he realized that he was twelve. 

Now everyone including Krillin wanted to know about his tail. Goku pulled down his pants to show that his tail is in fact real. Next they asked where they had trained. The answer shocked nearly everyone. It explained how good they were but no one really thought the old man was still alive. 

Yamcha approaches Jackie Chun to confront him about being Master Roshi. His answer is just that he is indeed Jackie Chun. 

Jackie Chun “Do you plan to interview me?” 

Main Announcer “Um?...” 

Jackie Chun takes the mike and shows off for the ladies in the crowd. He does a small song and dance which is terribly done. Goku jumps in to join the fun Jackie Chun looks to be having. The announcer takes back his mike so they can get on with the next match.


	27. Krillin vs. Jackie Chun

Main Announcer “The next round is about to begin. Will Jackie Chun and Krillin get ready to throw some punches”. 

Krillin and Jackie Chun enter the ring facing each other. The gong rings and the two start their battle. Krillin comes in strong but Jackie Chun is able to evade every move. 

Krillin gets in close a few times. Soon Jackie Chun is having to block the little guy. 

Jackie Chun “Not bad, kid. I am actually putting in some work”. 

Jackie Chun throws his first hit. Krillin goes flying and hits the tournament wall opposite of the side Goku broke down. 

Krillin “Th… That punch? I didn’t….I didn’t even see it”. 

Main Announcer “I can’t believe it? Did you see that? I mean did anyone see it?” 

Krillin “This can’t be. I didn’t even see that hit coming”. 

Goku “What are you talking about? I saw it, just focus and you will too”. 

Main Announcer “And Krillin is back on his feet. Not sure what happened but Krillin isn’t giving up”. 

Jackie Chun “Not giving up, eh”. 

Jackie Chun comes at Krillin with another hit but this time Krillin is focused. He can see the attack coming. Krillin blocked the strike. Jackie Chun was impressed. The audience and the announcer clueless as to what just happened. 

Krillin and Jackie Chun go all out for a short moment. At the end of the tussle they are on back to back on opposite sides of the ring. For a second it was anybody’s guess to who will be left standing. 

It wasn’t long for Krillin to fall face down. The countdown began as Goku urged Krillin to get back up. Just before his time ran out Krillin got on his feet. 

Before the match could continue everyone wanted to know what just happened. Krillin and Jackie Chun explained and did a slow motion reenactment of their last skirmish. The explanation left everyone speechless and a bit confused. 

Prior to them continuing their bout the crowd cheered loud for everything that just happened. Krillin has realized that Jackie Chun is far more advanced than he is. He came prepared sneaking some panties onto the tournament ring. 

Jackie Chun noticed them in the middle of their next fighting round and couldn’t help but get distracted. With his guard truly down Krillin took advantage and got a few good hits on Jackie Chun. With one good kick he knocks Jackie Chun up and out of the ring. 

In a desperate attempt Jackie Chun uses the kamehameha to blast himself back into the ring. Everyone watching was stunned by the sight. Seeing it confirmed for Yamcha that Jackie Chun really is Master Roshi. He was excited to have witnessed the move in person during a tournament. 

The announcer was surprised, mentioning that Master Roshi was the only one to be known to use this technique. Krillin had never seen anything like it and was slightly disappointed that he didn’t win. The fight was still on. 

Going all out and hoping for the best was the only thing Krillin had left in him. It would prove not enough as Jackie Chun knifehand struck both sides of Krillin’s neck. Krillin went down again and the countdown started. Jackie Chun knew it was over. 

He walked off before the countdown was finished. Krillin was out cold and the medical team carried him off on a stretcher. 

Before they even left the fighters area Krillin was waking up. 

Krillin “Wha...What happened”? 

Jackie Chun “You lost the fight, kid. You did wonderful but some extra training wouldn’t hurt you”. 

Krillin “Yeah, thanks”. 

Yamcha “Fess up, you really are the turtle hermit?” 

Goku “Huh?” 

Krillin “You think he is our master?” 

Yamcha “Yeah, out with it”. 

Goku “No way, our old man is bald”. 

Jackie Chun “Persistent, aren’t you?” 

Yamcha “You’ve never heard of wigs?” 

Goku “No. What's that?” 

Yamcha “Excuse my rudeness”. 

Yamcha tries to pull Jackie Chun’s hair off to prove it's a wig and that Jackie Chun is Master Roshi. When it doesn’t come off he explains that Master Roshi might wear a bald cap. That doesn’t work. He wants Goku to sniff the old man and see if they smell the same. 

Goku can’t smell Jackie Chun because of the cologne he uses. The announcer calls Namu and Goku to the fighting ring. Jackie Chun watches them leave while staying fixed on Namu’s seriousness. Yamcha is convinced he is right and nothing will sway him.


	28. Championship Match

The fight between Namu and Goku was a tough but good one to watch. Namu nearly got Goku out of the ring but stayed in by his tail. Namu knew trying something like that would hurt him; he needed to think of something else. Goku comes at Namu with his own new move. 

He spins like a tornado; Namu is unable to stop him. Just as Namu was thinking it was over for him, Goku stops from dizziness. Namu catches a lucky break as he jumps high in the air for his attack. He crosses his arms and aims to hit Goku from the sky. He hits Goku and the countdown begins. 

Goku gets back up with a few seconds left to continue the fight. Everyone is stunned by Goku’s endurance. Yamcha and Krillin are happy to see their friend back up. Jackie Chun begins to worry he could actually lose his fight to Goku. Namu doesn’t know what to do but tries his air attack again. 

This was his mistake as Goku jumps up as high as he is. Namu starts to panic seeing Goku up with him. Goku lands first waiting for Namu to get closer to the ring. Once he does, Goku kicks him out of bounds. Jackie Chun is seeing that he can’t let his guard down for even just a second. 

Yamcha and Krillin are thrilled that Goku is going on to the championship round. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong celebrate with excitement from the audience. Jackie Chun meets with Namu who is packing up for home. 

Jackie Chun “You won’t stay and see the final?” 

Namu “I would love to but I can’t afford to stay any longer”. 

Jackie Chun “Here”. 

Namu “What is this?” 

Jackie Chun “Its Hoi-Poi capsules. You can carry a lot of water in that thing”. 

Namu “Yo...You know?” 

Jackie Chun “I am the turtle hermit, Master Roshi after all”. 

Namu “So the young man was right”. 

Jackie Chun “Yeah, lets keep this between us”. 

Namu “Then that really is a wig?” 

Jackie Chun “Yeah, Glue on. It will be difficult to get off too”. 

Namu “But...Why? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

Jackie Chun “I entered as Jackie Chun to test my two students. They have surpassed everything I thought they would so early in the training. Goku more than Krillin with his natural abilities. I don’t have to tell you that”. 

Namu “That Goku is something else. I can’t take this capsule though”. 

Jackie Chun “Why not”. 

Namu “It would be pointless since I have no money for the water”. 

Jackie Chun “Come. Follow me”. 

Namu “What is this?” 

Jackie Chun “That is a watering well. You can take as much water as you like for free”. 

Namu “Free? Really?” 

Jackie Chun “Yes”. 

Namu “Oh, Thank you, sir. My people and I will be forever grateful to you”. 

For a favor to get Yamcha off his back Namu dressed like Master Roshi. Jackie Chun pointed it out to him. Yamcha was truly surprised and let Goku and Krillin Know. Krillin didn’t believe Yamcha for a moment and Goku didn’t know what to really think of Yamcha’s allegations. 

Namu left the crowd and headed home with his capsule filled with water. Once there he told the village all about his time during the tournament and about the generous legendary master that saved their village. 

Back with the tournament. Jackie Chun and Goku stand facing each other waiting for the gong to start their fight. 

Main Announcer “This is it the final battle, the final match. Who will it be to take home that 500,000 zeni? Will it be our oldest and most experienced fighter here with us, Jackie Chun? Or will our youngest and most surprising fighter take home the prize, Goku? Stay right where you are because you don’t want to miss this one”. 

With that the gong rung and the two finalists charged each other in full force. Goku jumped to veer from Jackie Chun’s attack. Jackie Chun didn’t waste any time. He jumped up and kicked Goku. It looked as if Goku was going to hit out of bounds already. It was a disappointment to everyone. 

However, they shouldn’t count Goku out yet. With his tail spinning Goku used it to fly right back in. 

Goku “I thought about doing the kamehameha like you did but decided I’d save that”. 

Jackie Chun “There's no way you can use a kamehameha even half as strong as mine”. 

Goku “Can too. Can Too”. 

Jackie Chnu “Well Then… Let's see about that”. 

Jackie Chun gets ready to send a blast towards Goku. Noticing what he is doing, Goku readies his own blast. They build up a blast that hits one another, blinding the entire area. They both go flying backwards with even power. 

Jackie Chun couldn’t believe that Goku could match his kamehameha. Goku with his child-like innocence was excited that they were evenly clashing. His zest for this fight had been showing since he walked on the tournament ring. Jackie Chun on the other hand is trying to make sure Goku doesn’t win and he doesn’t lose.


	29. Goku vs. Jackie Chun

Jackie Chun went with a predictable and yet effective move. He moved around Goku so fast it appeared that there were two of him. Goku thought this was too simple of a move and believed he had the old man. Goku went in for an attack but was wrong. 

Jackie Chun kicked Goku from behind and knocked him into the tournament wall. 

Jackie Chun “Ready to say uncle? Hey, you start the count”. 

Main Announcer “Huh? Oh? Yeah, one, two…” 

Goku gets up between two and three as the main announcer begins counting. Once again Goku had stunned everyone by getting up from such a harsh blow. Goku learned the old man’s trick and used it against him. Jackie Chun thought there was no way this kid was going to get him with his own move. 

Jackie Chun was wrong as well. Goku had made three; one more than the old man. From above Goku slammed his fists into Jackie Chun’s head. He pulled himself together and tried something different. Jackie Chun began acting odd; Like a crazy drunk. This was working as he hit Goku over and over. 

Yamcha called it the “Suiken” or “Phony Drunk Attack”. Goku now remembers how his grandpa would use this against him but it wasn’t as effective as Jackie Chun’s version. Goku ran off to the other side of the tournament ring. This stopped Jackie Chun for a moment wondering what Goku was up to or if he had started crying. 

Goku turned the fight in his favor as he used his own version of the attack called “Kyoken”, or “Mad Fury Attack”, or “Mad Dog Attack”. Goku has proven to be more than Jackie Chun thought he was going to be in the beginning of the fight. The main announcer couldn’t help but let them know how impressed he was watching Goku come this far. 

The fight continued without any kind of tricks as they just punched and kicked. Goku had an advantage, Jackie Chun didn’t and he used it. His tail which he let him know was his monkey attacks. Fed up with the monkey attacks Jackie Chun used another trick. 

He used a move that put Goku asleep. Goku’s friends started yelling for him to wake up as the main announcer began counting to ten. At nine Bulma got Goku’s attention by letting him know it was dinner time. 

Goku “Dinner? Dinner? Where is dinner”? 

Main Announcer “We will get you food as soon as the fight is over”. 

Goku “Right. I gotta finish this up quick”. 

Jackie Chun “If anyone is finishing this fight it is me”. 

The fight between Goku and Jackie Chun has begun once again. Jackie Chun had one finishing move up his sleeve. It was a power move that he let Goku in on a secret. Jackie Chun had fought against his grandpa and this was a move that not even Gohan could handle for very long. 

Jackie Chun “BANKOKUBIKKURISHOU”! 

Jackie Chun releashed a beam that imprisoned Goku. His screams let the audience know just how painful being inside the beam was. Everyone began to plead with Goku to give up. It was too late though Goku had seen the full moon. With everything going on Yamcha, Bulma, Pu’ar, and Oolong had completely forgotten about the full moon. 

Goku had turned. 

Main Announcer “WHAT! Unless I m… m...missed something contestant Son, Goku has turned into a giant monkey”. 

Jackie Chun “WHAT DO I DO NOW”. 

Audience Member “What’s the name of that move”? 

Oolong “That’s not a move”. 

Bulma “Oh No! I never even noticed the moon was full. I fear this the most”. 

Pu’ar “Oh Yes, M… Most”. 

Jackie Chun’s attack held him for a moment. 

Jackie Chun “HE BUSTED OUT”......


	30. No More Full Moon

Goku has once again transformed upon the full moon. Everyone was freaking out over the huge and terrifying sight. Many began to run away leaving just a few frozen by fear. Jackie Chun was overwhelmed with shock along with Krillin. 

The main announcer was stunned but not speechless. 

Main Announcer “Giant Monkey Goku is destroying everything. I am unsure what needs to be done at this moment”? 

Guy from the audience “Maybe we need to call the Earth Guards” 

Lady from the audience “Someone do something”. 

Another Guy from the audience “He will crush us all”. 

Jackie Chun “No one do anything. This is a fight and I plan to finish this”. 

Main Announcer “Yeah, but how”? 

Jackie Chun “That I don’t know. I don’t know”. 

Goku as the great ape continued to crush the tournament arena. People tried to stay just to see what Jackie Chun planned to do but most couldn’t. The Earth Guards were called in but Jackie Chun stopped them from attacking. He gave them the same message. 

Yes, this wasn’t a normal situation but he planned to win this fight right. After all he felt Goku would want it that way. 

Krillin “YOU CAN CHANGE BACK NOW GOKU. NO NEED TO KILL EVERYONE”. 

Yamcha “It does no good yelling at him. Once he sees the full moon he loses all of himself. He doesn’t even know who he is right now. 

Jackie Chun “Then there is only one way to end this”. 

Jackie Chun dodges the large monkey as he gets ready for a massive kamehameha. Yamcha runs to Pu’ar and wants to reenact the same plan they used before. Just before they can though Oolong points out that Jackie Chun is already doing something. 

Yamcha “STOP… YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR… JUST CUT OFF… 

Goku’s friends are freaking out thinking Jackie Chun plans to kill him. Yamcha leaps in to stop the blast but it is too late and the blast is released. 

Yamcha “NO…” 

Jackie Chun “I didn’t have a choice”. 

Bulma “Is Goku… Is Goku dead”? 

Yamcha “YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT THIS WAY” 

Krillin “Goku?.. Goku?... Goku”? 

Pu’ar “How could you be so heartless to kill Goku”? 

Jackie Chun “What? You got it all wrong. Look over there”. 

Oolong “That’s Goku”. 

To everyone's delight Jackie Chun didn’t blast Goku. Goku was resting peacefully in the tournament arena surrounded by the pieces he destroyed. 

Jackie Chun “No need for all the melodrama. I blasted away part of the moon”. 

They all looked up and the once full moon was now a permanent crescent moon. This unhinged the announcer a bit. 

Jackie Chun “Now Goku will never look up and see a full moon again”. 

Main Announcer “Yeah but what about the moon festivals or the werewolves. This seems so wrong”. 

Jackie Chun “Will you just shut up and start counting”. 

Main Announcer “Oh right, ONE… TWO… 

Goku wakes up right after count two. 

Goku “Huh? Why am I naked? What happened here”? 

Jackie Chun “Now look, if you would’ve started the count sooner I would’ve won”. 

Goku’s friends were relieved to see him alive. Goku didn’t think too hard on the matter and got ready to continue the fight. The announcer had to hold the fight though until he put some clothes on. Krillin ran up on the tournament arena to give him his uniform. 

Krillin “You really are a weird one you know. Turning into that monster like that”. 

Goku “Monster”? 

Krillin “Don’t tell me you don’t know”? 

Goku “Know what”? 

Krillin “Nevermind. He says you will never do it again anyway”. 

Goku “I’m Weird”? 

Main Announcer “Goku has returned to finish this fight. And what an interesting fight it has been”. 

With Goku feeling hungry and Jackie Chun using up so much energy they were both lacking full capability. Jackie Chun tried to use another kamehameha but couldn’t form anything. Goku saw this and now was his chance to attack. Goku blasted his own towards Chun. 

Chun dodged the blast but didn’t notice the flying kick from Goku coming at him. Goku gets him good and for a moment it appears that Goku has won. Jackie Chun looks out of bounds but upon closer look this isn’t the case. He lodged his foot in the tournament ring holding his balance in the arena. 

Jackie Chun “You are one stubborn fighter. I refuse to lose this to a child and I noticed that you are running low on energy as well. 

Jackie Chun needed to keep thinking of new ways to take this kid down. Goku is without a doubt strong, fast, and his agility is on point. In that moment Chun thought about how short he was and that gave him an idea. They both run towards the other jumping up into a flying kick. 

They kick each other and fly backwards. Both laying down on the ground the announcer starts his count. Goku and Jackie Chun struggle to pick themselves up to be this year’s champion. For a second it looks like Goku will take the title as he gets up first. 

As Jackie Chun stands Goku passes out back down. With excitement Jackie Chun is now the winner. Jackie Chun had never had that close of a match and realized his victory was only because his legs were longer which caused his kick to give off more force. Even though the audience was smaller the loud cheering didn’t make it feel that way. 

Now that the tournament was over and Jackie Chun had received the prize money the boys wanted to go find their master. Master Roshi did what he came to do and that was to prove that no matter how strong you think you are there will always be someone stronger out there. Goku learned this and would live by this for the rest of his life. 

Once they met up with the old master he took them out to eat. Even though Goku didn’t win the money he sure did eat it away from his old master. Roshi told Krillin and Goku they needed to seek different ways of training. To explore within themselves how to train. Goku knew exactly what he wanted to do but Krillin didn’t. 

Goku took off on his cloud with the dragon ball radar. Bulma, Yamcha, Pa’ur, and Oolong took Krillin and Master Roshi back home where they met Lunch. They didn’t stay long before leaving themselves. Once home Yamcha began training. He saw just how far behind he was and felt he needed to do more. 

The next day, Roshi got a surprise guest.


End file.
